<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drive Away My Problems Baby by Rebel557</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420983">Drive Away My Problems Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel557/pseuds/Rebel557'>Rebel557</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andy Biersack - Fandom, Andy Black - Fandom, Black Veil Brides, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Abduction, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Andy Black - Freeform, Attempted Escape, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, CC black veil brides, Comfort, Control, Crying, DDLG, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Force-Feeding, Forced Ageplay, Forced Bonding, Forced Infantilism, High Chair, Hurt, Injury Recovery, Jake Pitts - Freeform, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Pacifier - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Self-Harm, Sickfic, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Andy Biersack, babying, daddy andy, dont be to be familiar, inna pitts - Freeform, little community, patience - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel557/pseuds/Rebel557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie Becker is your normal working waitress. She lives just fine in her mind, maybe wishes she could do art more but who doesn't? It's a fateful crash that pulls her out of her own little world, but had she not been walking the streets that night, she would have never met such a wonderful Daddy who wants nothing but to make everything better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Biersack/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Incident.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This night feels like it was never going to end.” Amber groans tome as I mop the floor. I just groan in response, giving half a nod in agreement. My head has been killing me for the past five hours and I’m ready to go home, take an Excedrin Migraine, and sleep till my next shift. <br/>“Hey Mags, if you want to go a little early you can, I can finish up for you.” Amber offers gently.<br/>“Really?” I groan.<br/>“Yeah, you look green and I’d hate to mop up your mess.” She lightly teases me, but I hardly have the energy to smile or laugh with her. <br/>“I’d really appreciate it if you could.” I tell her, almost desperate to get out of the bright lights of the restaurant. <br/>“Yeah, totally. Go on, I’ll tell Pop you finished early.” She smiles, and I don’t wait for her to change her mind, grabbing my coat and purse before running out of the diner into the dark.<br/>Everyone that works with me knows at least once or twice a month I get a horrible migraine and feel horrible for days. Pop has threatened my job when I’ve come in not feeling well, but I like most people in America need the money. I just try my best to hide it. Amber helps when she knows I’m struggling, taking tables with young children or people with louder voices. She’s a good friend. <br/>I love working with Amber. She took me under her wing when I started working at the diner at 19. She is only a year older than me but acts like my mother sometimes. She’s worked at the diner since she was 16, Pop is her uncle so she got the job the day after her sweet 16. She’s a great waitress and enjoys the job as much as she can. It pays the bills, and she just hasn’t figured out what she wants to do yet. The job lets her do what she wants in her spare time, and rumor has it one day she’ll take over the business, so I’m not worried about her. <br/>Not to be selfish but I’m more worried about myself. I’m 25 with barely any college, and also don’t know what I’m doing with my life, but I want to do something with my life besides serving greasy burgers to boomers. It’s hard with the migraines though. It’s caused me to fail out of numerous classes and then college itself. Unfortunately, painting doesn’t pay the bills either, or I’d be rich. My small apartment is covered in canvases, half-done paintings, and an ever-growing pile of paintings of a life I wish I could live. I paint oceans and in violent red, not having a consistent theme. If I could just find my style, I’m sure I’d make it. <br/>I shiver on the sidewalk, rain drizzling down and wetting my hair. I curse the broken zipper on my jacket, jerking it violently trying to get it to work just this once. Just until I can go get a new coat, please. <br/>Maybe if I had been looking up I would have seen the bright lights coming down the street as I stepped onto the slippery wet road. The car barely had time to stop, and soon I wasn’t so worried about my jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Little girl? Are you okay? Can you hear me?” If I thought my head hurt before, I wish I had the strength to laugh at how I had previously thought. “You, call 911!” I hear a firm voice order, and that pulls together the spaghetti noodles in my mind. <br/>“Nugh…. No…. No Ninesss.” I hardly make sense, I know this, I have such a hard time getting the words out, but what’s left of my brain functions knows I can’t afford to go to the hospital. <br/>“What? Sweetheart, can you repeat yourself?” The voice is much more gentle when it’s directed at me. It’s warm, welcoming. I like this voice. <br/>“Nuh…. no nine… one…” I moan out, trying not to cry out at the burning pain that shoots through my body when I try to move. <br/>“Your bleeding from your head, you’re going to a hospital.” The warm voice falls authoritative all too quickly. “What were you doing walking in the middle of the street?” He asks, mostly himself, but still.<br/>“Home.” I mumble as he sighs. I get a look at him, as much as I can with the car headlights and street lights. <br/>He’s thin, cheek almost hollow. There are some markings along his neck I figure out are tattoos easily enough. His hair is short, and I want to reach out and grab it for some reason. <br/>“Jesus your shivering.” He mummers, pulling his jacket off and wrapping it over me as red and blue lights appear. <br/>“What happened?” <br/>“She walked out in front of my car.” <br/>Things start to go fuzzy as they talk, and someone is putting me on a stretcher. I want to fight, but it hurts to move, and things get fuzzier. God, how am I going to afford this? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One beep. Two beeps. Three beeps. Four beeps.<br/>I don’t have to open my eyes to figure I’m in a hospital. I do groan, more out of frustration rather than pain. I’m not in pain. Maybe I’m dead. God how pathetic, so much I haven’t done yet. <br/>My eyes open, and the beautiful white room is dimmed luckily. My head is a little sore over all of this. I sigh seeing the wires coming from my body, the bandages on my arms. I can only imagine the rest.<br/>I take in the room. It’s dead empty, a still silence beside the beeping on my machine. A cross hangs on the other side of the room, the lord watching over it seems. There are empty chairs, not that I expect them filled. I’m barely sure if I’m in a hospital or purgatory. Turning my head, there’s a large bouquet of flowers, all yellow in a white vase. A white teddy bear sits beside it holding a pink heart. There is no card though. <br/>A nurse walks in as I reach for the bear, surprise on her face seeing me awake. <br/>“Magnolia? Magnolia Becker?” She asks and I nod. “How are you? Do you remember what happened?” She asks me.<br/>“A little bit.” I mumble out, my voice raspy. <br/>“Well, to fill in blanks, you were hit by a car. The driver says you walked in front of them and they couldn’t stop in time.” She explains. “Gave yourself quite the bump on your head and a broken leg.” She tells me, far too cheery. <br/>“Where are my things?” I mummer. <br/>“Right here, your phone has been buzzing quite a bit.” She says handing it to me. “The doctor will be by shortly, and we can see about getting you on the correct level on pain meds. You’re currently on morphine, if you need any more let me know and we can consult the doctor.” I just shake my head, unlocking my phone. I frown at the large crack on it. Great. I just barely saved up for it. <br/>I barely get to look at the long list of messages from a worried Amber and a few other friends from the diner when a nurse is poking her head back in.<br/>“There’s a man who would like to speak with you, should I let him in?” She asks me.<br/>“Sure?” I’m confused, but curiosity gets me. <br/>Soon a tall man is stepping into the room. He smiles gently towards me, slowly walking in, as if he’s scared to hurt me or scare me.<br/>“Hey there, see my flowers arrived at your bed.” He smiles.<br/>“You sent them?” I ask and he nods. “Thank you.” I say softly, unsure why I’m blushing, but I am. <br/>“It’s the least I could do considering I hit you with my car.” He chuckles sitting down in the chair next to the bed. “But didn’t your parents tell you not to walk in the middle of the street without looking both ways little girl?” He asks and I shrug, wincing at the soreness that course through my bones. <br/>“Never thought I’d be the unlucky one.” I tell him as he just shakes his head.<br/>“I’m Andy.” He introduces himself finally. I pause, looking at him for a long moment. This man hit me with his car, yet is being incredibly nice to me. Maybe its the drugs, but I’ll accept the niceness for a little while.<br/>“Magnolia, but I would rather be called Maggie.” I explain to him as he nods. <br/>“Noted.” He smiles. “Oh, here. The paramedics said they had to fight it out of your grip, I think you should have it.” He says setting a jacket beside me. I touch it barely recognizing it is what was set on top of me in the street.<br/>“Oh no this isn’t mine, mine is right there.” I push it back towards him.<br/>“I know, and yours is quite torn up now, so take this, till you get a new one.” He says pushing it back.<br/>“Are you sure?” I ask him, not sure why he’s giving it to me. <br/>“Yes, Maggie. I have another just like it at home.” He promises me, and I let myself smile. It is a soft jacket, and warm. <br/>“Okay.” I say quietly, running my fingers between the fabric. <br/>“Good girl.” He says leaning back in the chair. I don’t get to question him much more before a line of people are walking in, lead by what I assume is the doctor.<br/>“Becker?” The man asks, and I give a light nod. “I’m Doctor Smith, I’m here to speak with you about your injuries.” He says as Andy stands. <br/>“I’ll step out.” He says softly grabbing his things. He sends a soft smile before I can say anything and leaves, leaving me with doctors and nurses to explain my fate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The art of abduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I grumble a little as I hobble on my crutches, grunting tiredly as I get into my kitchen. Damn, I just want a glass of water, maybe some crackers. I fill my glass from the faucet, ignoring the off taste, I’ve grown used to it. This break gives me a chance to look down at myself, despite being horribly sore no matter what painkiller I take, I am covered in paint, determined to use the small break from work to get as much painting done as possible. I’d rather paint than even sleep these days. <br/>A week ago a car decided to break my stupid leg and bruise the rest of my body. Even gave a mild concussion, which I was told I was just oh so lucky. Yeah, once I felt my migraine and a concussion all at once, I couldn’t stop throwing up. The bruises are still shades of black and purple, going down my body like an overripe banana. <br/>I sigh slowly as I set my glass down, frowning that I didn’t even get my crackers when my doorbell is ringing. If not obnoxiously, the button being repeatedly poked. I hurry over so it will stop, throwing open the door as quick as I can, looking down to the actual child ringing it. <br/>“Hi, Ms. Becker! I got your mail!” Scott smiles, brown curly hair bouncing as he thrusts it up. I babysit him sometimes, and since going downstairs to get my mail is a struggle I managed to work with his mother so that he could go get it for me for a lollipop a day. Well, maybe his mom doesn’t know about the lollipop, but that’s fine. He’s eight, it’s fine. <br/>“Thank you, Scott, I really appreciate it.” I say taking the bills from him. “Here, which dum-dum are you getting today?” I ask letting him in to get to the bowl of dum-dums I have.<br/>“Cherry!” He says excitedly grabbing it. <br/>“Good choice kiddo. Classic.” I say as he nods hurriedly unwrapping it as I chuckle. “How’s your mother?” I ask to be polite.<br/>“She’s good. Baby Alice is keeping her up all night. She’s so loud!” He complains as I smile sympathetically.<br/>“I know how that can be buddy. It’ll pass, then she’ll be chasing you around the apartment.” I say, having to sit. I hurt too much, trying to remember when I last took my meds.<br/>“Yeah, well I gotta go, Ma made pizza!” He smiles.<br/>“Okay Scott, be good for your mother. And thank you again for getting my mail.” I wave him off.<br/>“Of course Ms. Becker!” And soon enough I’m alone all over again. Sighing, I look at the letters in my hand. <br/>I am quick to notice a new bill, not my normal phone or rent bill. I sigh opening it, dreading to hear how much the hospital wants.<br/>That whole hospital experience absolutely sucked. I hated the nurses giving me pitiful glances and all the lectures I was given once people found out how I was injured. It was ridiculous. What was more ridiculous was the stranger who hit me with his car but bought me flowers and that bear had mysteriously disappeared. Totally ditched me, which is fair, I only knew his name really, but he could have at least driven me home since I was released that night. I had to wake Amber and have her pick me up, which meant Pop found out what happened and I was forced into a minimum two-week break from work. They think I can move to a boot in two weeks, cause on crutches I can’t waitress.<br/>I just frown looking at the other side of my couch where the bear and jacket I was given have stayed. I’d lie if I hadn’t held the bear a few times, especially when the pain became unbearable, but besides that it was pointless. <br/>Sighing I open the letter to see the dreaded bill but come to find another dreadful surprise. My debt had been paid off already and the letter was thanking me for paying so quickly. I definitely did not pay this bill already. The immediate guilt that there was a mistake has me fumbling for my phone, slamming my fingers on the screen as if that dials the numbers more effectively. <br/>“Hello, St. Charles hospital financials?” <br/>“Hi, yeah this um is going to sound crazy but you guy made a huge mistake. I got a letter saying I paid you guys when I haven’t and like, that’s nice and all but I would like to pay.” I ramble out. <br/>“Oh okay…” She says slowly. I know I sound crazy, but I’m so baffled and confused. It just grows after I give her the account number.<br/>“Mam your balance was paid a week ago by a Mr. Beirsack.” She explains, but I don’t understand.<br/>“Mr. Beirsack? I don’t know anyone by that last name?!” I tell her. “Can you like, refund the money? And let me pay?” I question.<br/>“No, the payment has already been processed. Your best bet is to find Mr. Beirsack and pay him back yourself.” She says. <br/>This is crazy, this is ridiculous, and I’m staring at my phone helplessly once the call ends. I don’t know what to do really, what can I do? I have no idea who has the last name of Biersack, and no idea how I’d pay them back if I did know who they were. <br/>I grumble angrily, getting up to pop a few pain pills, and retreat back into my bedroom, where more blue and green paint splashes on me as I make angry brush strokes on my current painting.<br/>I lost myself in the colors, blending and working on the canvas religiously. I didn’t notice the sunset or the rumble in my stomach. I didn’t even notice the presence in the doorway until it was too late. <br/>“Shh, shh, quiet down, you’re okay.” It’s a deep voice in my ear, a large hand wrapped around my mouth and the other around my waist. It doesn’t deter me from trying to scream, if anything I try harder. I’m digging my fingernails into his hand covering my mouth, and kicking wildly, knocking pallets of paint across the room. <br/>“Magnolia stop that! You are going to hurt yourself!” The voice is scolding me as I just try to scream more. God please someone be awake. I kick my mug of paint water to the wall, watching it shatter and at least make some noise as the man grunts. <br/>“Jake, help me out.” The man calls over his shoulder. <br/>“Well look at this fighter. Cute.” A man laughs as he comes into view. Oh god, I’m going to die. They’re going to team up, rape me, torture me, kill me, and god knows what else. I’m more frantic, trying to roll out of the man who’s holding me grasp. “Get her neck still, I got this.” He tells him. <br/>“Ow! God damnit!” The man swears as I bite into his hand, but he doesn’t let go of me. It makes him hold me tighter, pushing my head back against his chest as a small needle comes into my view. <br/>“Take a little nap baby.” The other man coos, pushing it into my neck as I try to scream one more time. Quickly though, everything feels like molasses, impossible to move. It’s like i’m underwater, falling limp in the stranger’s arm. <br/>“There we go.” He sighs, removing his hand from my mouth, seeming satisfied when I can’t scream. He looks familiar, but i don’t know from where. <br/>“Wow, look at this.” Jake is easily distracted as the stranger pulls me tighter against him, holding me bridal and curled against his chest. “Not a bad little artist.” He chuckles, picking up one of my paintings. Things are starting to go fuzzy, and their voices feel farther away. “Think this will be my reward for helping you, and a beer.” He laughs more.<br/>“Yeah, sure. Take the ones you want. Doubt I will need much from this place.” The stranger hums. <br/>I feel like I’m floating, like life is okay. Maybe this is just the end of a horrible dream. But things just get darker rather than lighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking to your stomach turning is not exactly what I call the start of a good day. What did I eat last night? I don’t remember. I don’t even remember going to bed. Did I fall asleep painting again? The questions make my head hurt, or maybe it’s something else. All I for sure know is I don’t feel well. The last thing I remember is painting.<br/>I groan slowly, my body aching as I roll onto my side. Everything hurts, the bruises in my skin throb as blood rushes through my limbs. I slowly stretch, opening my eyes to a dark room. There’s a small light in the corner and the door is cracked open, but I can already tell this is not my room. <br/>I quickly sit up, wincing at the throb my head gives, not liking the sudden motion. It sounds like I’m laying on a sheet from a doctor’s office, and I don’t think I’m in my clothes anymore. At least not my sweatpants. Did I go to Ambers? What is going on? Whatever it is, it makes my stomach drop in fear, knowing for sure I need to go, this isn’t safe. The hair on the back of my neck is tingling with fear and my palms are clammy.<br/>I quickly go to swing my legs over the side of the bed, but my cast comes in contact with something hard and solid, sending a hot surge of pain through my bones causing me to scream. My vision briefly goes white in spots, before a bright light fills the room. <br/>“Maggie? Are you okay sweetheart!?” A deeply panicked voice comes in, and as my vision clears I scream again seeing a tall man standing over me. “Hey, hey now, shh, no need to give yourself a scare.” He says coming closer as I scramble back, my back hitting what feels like prison bars. My eyes start to take in the room around me, and I see I am in a...crate? Caged bed? Crib? A very oversized crib made for someone my size. <br/>He’s quiet as I take more of my surroundings in, seeing the purple sheets decorated with horses and the bars are painted a bright white. The walls of the room are a soft pink, decorated with a few pictures that I can’t focus on. The room looks like an oversized nursery, almost similar to Alice’s. There’s a white changing table a few feet away, and stuffed animals in the corner. I grow more horrified catching a glance at myself, seeing a baby pink onesie and what I can assume is an oversized diaper on me. <br/>“What the actual fuck!?” After a long moment of silence, I react, quickly trying to get up and get away from this. <br/>“Hey now, none of that kind of language, little girl.” The name snaps me back, and I recognize instantly who this man is. What the hell is Andy doing here? I find myself remembering the events of last night, fear running down my spine as my head spins. <br/>“You! You God damn asshole! How dare you take me from my home!” I yell at him, trying to figure out what to even do. <br/>“You could be much nicer to your Daddy little girl.” He scolds me. He dares to scold me? <br/>“You don’t kidnap people!” I protest as he shrugs. <br/>“You need me, sweetheart. You need a Daddy to hold your hand so you don’t go wandering in the middle of the street like a silly little girl. You need someone to pay your bills so you don’t go sinking into debt. You should be thanking me.” He says grabbing my chin, smiling at my horror. <br/>“You paid my bill?!” I panic, trying to jerk away from him. <br/>“Who else was going to? You’d never be able to with your silly little job.” He chuckles. <br/>“I was fully capable of paying for it!” I glare at him, still squirming. <br/>“No you weren’t silly girl, little babies don’t even worry about that.” He just smiles a little wider, forcing his lips onto my forehead. “Now, this is how this is going to work. Daddy is going to take real good care of you. He feels so horrible that he hurt you, he’s going to make sure you get all better. You’re going to be his good little girl, and maybe if you’re good we can see about getting you set back up into the big girl world again.” He’s too proud of himself as he smiles at me, letting go of my face finally.<br/>“You’re going to let me go right now!” I demand as he chuckles.<br/>“You are so cute.” He just smiles to himself. <br/>“This is serious Andy! This is kidnapping and it is a felony! If you let me go now maybe I won’t tell the authorities.” I huff at him, and he just shakes his head as he smiles at me. <br/>“Such big girl words! You’re a little smartie pants huh?” He hums. “I bet you are just grumpy cause you’re hungry. Let’s get that belly of yours filled up.” He says moving closer to me. <br/>“Don’t touch me!” I protest as I try to get away from long arms that grab me tightly. He has me tight against his chest, my arms being pinned as I try to roll away from his grip. But, it feels like this doesn’t even affect him, hardly reacting. How strong is this man? How weak am I?<br/>He just hums an unfamiliar tune under his breath as I grunt and protest trying to get out of his grip. I don’t pay attention to my surroundings, far too focused on being dropped from his hold. This is ridiculous! He should have dropped me by now! <br/>“Here we go, sit you right on here.” He hums, setting me down. Before I can try to jump and run something has me pinned, and I huff uncomfortable as my stomach comes into contact with the hard plastic. <br/>“Stop this!” I order, my eyes looking to see what exactly he’s done to me. Is this a highchair? How the hell am I able to fit into one? It, like the crib, is oversized it seems, and has me pinned easily. The plastic is white and shiny, looking brand new, and the seat cushion is pink with a heart design. <br/>“Shh fussy girl, Daddy will have your breakfast ready in a minute.” He says walking away from me. Well, if the idiot is going to walk away… I am quickly trying to find the latch and or a way to get out of this humiliating situation. Nothing is working, even as I try to slide out of the chair or even tip it over. This is ridiculous. <br/>“Here we go, some yummy oatmeal to start the day.” Andy hums as he steps back over. “You’re not going to be able to get out by yourself silly little girl, should just go ahead and settle down.” He mentions as he grabs a chair and sits across from me. <br/>“You need to let me go!” I protest as he just smiles. <br/>“You can go to play after breakfast silly, first you gotta eat.” He says, showing me an obnoxiously pink bowl. <br/>“I’m not eating that.” I state firmly as he just nods. <br/>“You’re not going anywhere until you do. Don’t worry, I have plenty of patience for stubborn little ones.” He smiles. I cross my arms sinking back in the seat, taking a chance to stare him down. He both terrifies me and seems too welcoming. His black hair is short and his face is clean-shaven, and while he’s pale there are obvious tattoos peeking out from under his shirt and on his neck. He also has a full sleeve and a few on his hand, the same hand holding a pink plastic spoon. He’s wearing a shirt for a band I don’t recognize and a simple pair of jeans. He looks intimidating, but also ridiculous holding things meant for a little kid. He looks like the man your mother says to avoid. My mother would have told me to avoid him for sure.<br/>“Come on baby girl, time to eat.” His voice is gentle as he presents a spoon in front of my lips. I’m unmoving, glaring as he presses the spoon against my lips as if that’ll make me open my mouth. All it does is cause warm grainy oats to spread across my lips. He holds the spoon against my lips for a moment before pulling it back to dip it back in the bowl. I make no move to wipe my mouth, trying to be as unresponsive to this as possible.<br/>“Messy messy baby.” He coos as he fills another spoonful. <br/>“Andy! Stop-!” I’m startled by a spoon being shoved into my mouth forcing the oatmeal in. <br/>“What a good girl.” He grins despite the fact I am spitting as much of the oatmeal out as possible, uncaring as it drips down my body. It’s painfully bland and overall just gross. “Oh silly daddy, he didn’t put a bib on you.” He chuckles, grabbing a hand towel and wiping the oatmeal off of my front and chin. This is humiliating. “You know the sooner you eat all this yummy food up the sooner it’ll be all over.” He mentions. <br/>“I’m not eating this.” I tell him firmly as he hums. <br/>“You can sit there till you do.” He shrugs. <br/>He wasn’t lying. He wouldn’t let me go no matter how I pleaded or argued or begged. Every now and then he would put the spoon in front of my lips and I would refuse, arguing with him. I watched the clock desperately, seeing as the minutes turned to an hour, my body getting stiff and uncomfortable in the hard plastic chair. It was turning into two hours far too easily, Andy as calm and patient as he was when we began, baby-talking me every now and then. It turned to noon when my stomach gave an audible growl, giving him more fuel against me to try and get me to eat. <br/>I was in the middle of sulking after trying to bargain yet again when I heard a door open. That caught my interest, and I wasn’t sure if it was fear or hope that ran through my veins. I’m scared it could be the man who helped Andy kidnap me, or it could be someone who could help me. The second I saw the man I was quick to act, but so was Andy.<br/>“Help-!” I shout, but a large spoonful is pushed into my mouth, the oatmeal now cold and even grosser. <br/>“Well hello to you too.” The man laughs as Andy chuckles. <br/>“Hey CC, didn’t hear your car pull up.” Andy smiles warmly as I just sigh in half defeat, forcing the bite down my throat. I’m fucked. Truly. He’s clearly in on this too. <br/>“Well I see you have had your hands full, someone just wake up?” The man asks grabbing a chair. <br/>“Oh no, she’s just a stubborn little girl, we’ve been sitting here waiting for her to finish eating breakfast for a few hours now.” Andy says as the man nods. <br/>“Haven’t tried to speed things up?” He asks and Andy shakes his head. <br/>“Little baby is already hurt, not gonna give her a spanking just for being fussy.” He nods to my leg and bruises still lining my legs. <br/>“Goodness, what did you get into missy?” The man coos at me. He is similar to Andy, but his hair is longer and he just seems lankier. <br/>“This is the little one who walked in front of my car last week. Can you say hi Maggie?” Andy smiles, trying to get me to respond. I just glare, growing tired of this. <br/>“Hi sweetie, I’m your uncle CC.” He smiles, but I don’t respond. <br/>“Grumpy grumpy grumpy.” Andy sings playfully. <br/>He leaves me alone for a few, talking to CC. I think that’s when hungry really started to hit. I hadn’t eaten since early yesterday. I eye the bowl carefully, maybe… maybe it will be okay. <br/>“I think someone is feeling hungry.” CC mentions catching my glance at the bowl. <br/>“Finally ready to eat?” Andy smiles. I refuse to answer, but my shoulders slump as he holds a spoon to my mouth. “Such a good girl.” He smiles as I slowly and reluctantly take the bite. <br/>“She’s going to be so spoiled.” CC chuckles as Andy grins. <br/>“Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Playing the game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What a good girl, eating all your food.” Andy acts over the moon as he drops the plastic spoon into the bowl. He’d mostly been talking to CC between giving me bites of food, which went smoothly the less I fought him. But he still smiles and wipes my face with a towel, acting as if I am a mess. <br/>“Well I just came to pop by, I should give you some time to play with miss Maggie.” CC chuckles standing. <br/>“Yup, we got ourselves a busy day. So much to do and such little time. She has so many toys to play with.” Andy talks as if I’m not there. <br/>“Oh yes of course.” CC laughs. “You be a good girl for your Daddy.” He says patting my head like I’m some kid before he’s leaving. <br/>“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up.” Andy hums as he far too easily has me picked up. <br/>“I’m tired of playing this game, Andy! Just let me go!” I protest in his arms as he hums. <br/>“You’re tired? It is about nap time.” He nods, taking me only god knows where. <br/>“I am not tired! I want to go home!” I tell him loudly. <br/>“Mmm, sounds like a fussy baby. You ate already, and your diaper seems to be dry. Must be tired.” It’s like he’s not even talking to me, but rather himself. <br/>“Jesus Christ stop this!” I groan. <br/>“Shh, shh I know fussy baby.” Andy talks softly, setting me down. He anticipates me trying to run, my hand being restrained down to the table. “I already set these out earlier, you’re gonna be cute as a button.” He grins. <br/>Despite protesting, squirming, yelling, and everything in-between, Andy patiently forces a new onesie on me, this one decorated with numerous cats in different scenarios. He won’t let me dodge his hands as he brushes my hair and ties it up. <br/>“There we go.” Andy hums, unlocking the cuff on my wrist. I’m only picked up for a moment, set down behind bars, and locked in too quickly. Unlike how I woke up this morning, he grabs one of my flailing arms and forces a handcuff on it. I hadn’t noticed them earlier, but I see a set in each corner. <br/>“Let me go!” I yell at him, wincing as I jerk the cuff and have the cold metal go into my wrist. <br/>“Shh fussy baby, it’s sleepy time. Lay down.” He says, trying to push me to lay down. <br/>“No! Let me go!” I protest as he sighs. <br/>“Just lay down Maggie, it’ll be okay.” He soothes, pushing me down enough to pull a blanket over me despite my kicking. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, you get some sleep.” He’s walking away before I can yell at him more about how horrible he is. The lights are turned off, and besides a soft glow in the corner of the room and a few streaks of light coming in through the window, it is dark. <br/>I need to get out of here. I’m up and trying my best to find something to break the cuff and get free. This is madness, purely. He can not keep me here, this is a felony. How has no one heard me scream? Has anyone noticed I’m missing? Oh, wait, Scott! Scott will notice I’m not home to get my mail and tell his mom and his mom will check on me and see the struggle in my apartment and I’ll be free to go! Perfect! At least I hope. <br/>That’s what gets me to settle down some. I will be saved. I just know it. Surely worst come to worst, Amber will notice I haven’t texted her or been on social media in a few days. She’ll see my apartment and know something is wrong. Pop will make sure I come home too. They love me. <br/>I’m barely alone long enough to relax a little. It feels like all too soon the door is opening back up and the lights are brought back on, Andy smiling and holding an oversized baby bottle. Oh you have to be kidding me. No way, not even happening. <br/>“Hi there sweetie.” He coos as he walks closer, reaching to touch my hair, but I’m quick to dodge the hand. “Let’s getcha your baba in you and then I think there are some dollys that would like to meet you.” He hums, already wrestling me into his grip.<br/>“No! I am not drinking that!” I protest at him, yet I am ignored. He sits in a chair that is towards the corner of the room, forcing my body to be curled around his, way too easily keeping me in place. <br/>“Open up baby.” He hums, holding it in front of my face. <br/>“No-!” Okay, when will I learn that yelling usually gets things put in my mouth? His hand easily follows as I try to force it out of my mouth. He has to be as tired of me as I am of him. But his face is calm, not showing much more than content. <br/>“Drink up sweetheart, it’s yummy.” He says softly. The few drops that have touched my tongue have been nice, cool, and sweet, but come on! This is ridiculous! Crazy! Madness! And Jesus Christ so so frustrating. <br/>“You know I have patience Magnolia, I can and will sit here all day and night till you drink. You should learn that the quicker you do as told, the sooner it’s over. You’re a smart girl, you can figure this out.” His voice is low and gentle to me, and the closest I think I will get to be spoken to like an equal. “So we can sit till the milk spoils, or you can drink on up.” He says. <br/>It makes me take a small suckle, my face red and eyes watery. He says nothing but smiles, gently rocking us. Who is this man? How dare he have the audacity to do this to me? What did I do to deserve this? I hate myself with every drink. It feels so wrong. I’m an adult!<br/>“I’m going to take such good care of you. You will never get hurt again.” He hums softly under his breath. <br/>And somehow, I think that’s how I got my plan to get out of here. But fight I have to play his game, no matter how much I hate it. Survival of the fittest, and if I can’t outrun him, I can outsmart him.<br/>“Good girl Maggie! Drinking all your baba.” He coos, rubbing my back as he pulls me tighter to him. My stomach is full, and while it’s nice to not be hungry, I’d rather it been done any other way. “Let see, what toy should we play with?” He hums, patting my back a little firmer. I’m confused why until a burp is forced out of me, and Jesus do I wish the ground would just swallow me whole. “Good girl, you’re such a good girl.” He hums, standing with me in his hold. I’m set down on a fluffy rug in the middle of the room, a few stuffed toys set in front of me before I can try to get away. <br/>“Why don’t you make friends with these guys? I bet they want to be your friend.” He coos poking my nose, just chuckling as I swat his hand away. “You’re just precious.” <br/>God save me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Playing with glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If we don’t have a wet diaper by tomorrow Daddy is gonna have to help.” Andy hums, almost as if it was a warning. That’s the one game I won’t play with him. I refuse to piss myself like an infant even if I’m hurting myself. <br/>I played his sick game all day. I ate when fed, I sat quietly when stupid toys were put in front of me. I let him talk at me, not even with me but at me. It was one of the most frustrating things I’ve experienced. I don’t even feel human. I feel like a doll, having no other function than to be his toy. It’s frustrating. But I keep reminding myself that it will be worth it tonight when I set my plan in action. He will have no choice but to let me go. <br/>“Daddy is a call away if you need me okay? I’m in the next room over and I’ll have the monitor on me.” He explains gently, showing me a small device. <br/>“Isn’t it a bit early?” I grumble. It’s 8:30, I’m not even tired. <br/>“Nope, little babies need all the sleep they can get.” He smiles, pushing me down to lay down fully, a blanket being pulled over me. My wrist is cuffed swiftly despite my glare. “Who should get the honor of going night-night with you? Mr. Teddy or Miss Pony?” He coos, showing me two stuffed animals. I choose another option, rolling on my side away from him. “I guess both can watch over you tonight, they got a very important job of keeping monsters away.” He says setting them both by my stomach. “Sleep tight baby, I love you.” He hums, patting my head once before leaving. The light flicks off leaving me in the darkness beside the soft glow of the nightlight. <br/>I wait a while, hearing Andy move around the house quietly. I assume cleaning, he spent most of the waking day right by my side watching me closely. I’m almost surprised he isn’t watching me sleep. But I hear the TV come on eventually and take that as a sign he is starting to settle down for the night. <br/>I slowly sit up, my eyes locking on my target. A picture frame. The picture inside is some childish picture I don’t care about, some teddy bears in some grass. I slowly am making my way to sitting up, and slowly standing up, trying to make as little noise as possible. The cuff on my wrist rattles a little bit, and I freeze in my tracks for a long moment, not even breathing. Slowly I exhale and move a little more, standing fully. I have to reach a little to grab the frame, straining against the cuff. <br/>The second it’s in my grasp I am thanking whatever God is watching me, slowly sitting back down in the cage. I take the frame apart, pulling the sheet of protective glass out. I put it under the pillow to muffle the noise before I am giving it a firm push, hearing a small crack. This is such a stupid plan, but it’s all I got. If I hurt myself good enough, he will have no choice but to take me to the hospital and I can tell a doctor what happened. I can get saved. <br/>I have to keep reminding myself it will be worth it in the end, grabbing one of the larger shards of glass. I put the teddy bear between my teeth to avoid screaming or at least muffle the sound and squeeze my eyes shut. I try to make it quick, a sharp and deep slash going across my arm. I hold back as much sound as I can but holy fuck that hurt. I do it again even though I can feel the blood starting to drip on my leg, this one cutting a bit deeper. This time I barely hold off the groan, my heart pounding in my ears. I bite down harder on the bear, trying not to cry out. I open my eyes and gasp at the mess I’ve made. Fuck, I’ve definitely fucked up. <br/>“Andy…” After a painfully long moment, I call out for him, half expecting him not to show, for everything he said to be a lie. But I’m wrong, his footsteps quickly coming to the room.<br/>“What’s wrong sweetheart? Have a bad dream?” He doesn’t turn on the light, just stands in the doorway for a moment. I finally give a sniffle my arm throbbing in pain. “Oh honey-! Maggie!? The second the light turns on he is panicking, running over and having me uncuffed. “How did you do this? Oh goodness, that’s deep.” He doesn’t drop the act, which scares me more than anything. <br/>“Doctor. Now.” I tell him as he nods. <br/>“Yes, we’re gonna have you see a doctor.” He says softly, picking me up and bringing me to the bathroom. I’m confused, shouldn’t we be leaving? He grabs a towel, wrapping it tightly around my arm as he makes me sit on the counter. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, dialing, and I’m hopeful it’s for emergency services.<br/>“Hey, I have an emergency, I need you over here now... No, I can’t, it’s Magnolia… She cut herself open and it needs stitches now… Thank you, the door is unlocked.” He speaks quickly on the phone, sighing as he hangs it up. <br/>“No! You have to take me to the hospital!” I tell him firmly as he sighs, crouching down some. <br/>“Why did you do this to yourself sweetheart?” He asks me as I glare pushing him away.<br/>“You need to take me to a doctor!” I yell at him.<br/>“Doctor Tommy is on his way, he’s gonna take great care of you.” He tells me as I glare.<br/>“No! This is serious! I’m bleeding and could get an infection!” I protest. <br/>“I know, and Daddy is so sorry he left something dangerous in your reach. Little ones like you can get hurt so easily.” He sighs. <br/>“You’re not taking this seriously!” I tell him, hating the fear creeping into my voice. Does he think he can just do a home job and fix this? I’m starting to regret this decision, it may have backfired. <br/>“Let’s go wait for Doctor Tommy in the living room, he should be here soon.” Andy says gently, picking me up despite my squirming.<br/>“No! Stop! You need to take me to a hospital!” I protest, pounding a fist on his chest.<br/>“Hey hey, I know you’re scared and in pain, but it’ll be okay. Promise.” He shushes me, just holding me tighter and he brings me to the living room and sits on the couch, holding me tightly to him as I fight him. “Shh baby, it’s okay, it’s okay.” He shushes me as if I’m some scared child, rocking us slowly. <br/>The door opens and my head quickly snaps over. It’s a short man, curly brown hair unkempt likely due to him not expecting a house call this late. He has a pale but round face, scruff of a beard under his chin. He has a kind smile I would find comforting at any other time than right now. His stomach is rounded, such as if enjoys food more than running but not overweight. He is almost Andy’s opposite.<br/>“What do we have here? Someone got hurt?” His voice is much higher pitched than Andys, and he steps over and sets a black bag on the table. <br/>“Yeah, it’s not pretty. Someones pretty upset.” Andy says gently as the man sits across from us on the wooden coffee table. <br/>“Well let’s get a look at it and get it all fixed up.” He says as Andy hums. He forces my arm out and unwraps the towel that has gone from blue to red. “Wow, that definitely is a big owwy. She’s being such a good girl about it.” He says, quickly pulling things out of his bag. <br/>“She is. Maggie, this is Doctor Tommy, he’s gonna fix you up.” Andy tells me gently, holding me tighter as I squirm.<br/>“It’s very nice to meet you Maggie.” He smiles at me before he is focusing on my wound. “This is gonna hurt a bit.” He muses, before some of the worst pain I’ve felt it running through my veins, unable to hold back the scream that rips my throat. <br/>“Shh shh, shh, it’s all okay baby, I promise.” Andy soothes as I let my composure go, tears toppling over. That fucking hurt. “Poor baby, I promise this will never happen again to you.” He says wiping tears off my cheeks. <br/>The Doctor works quietly, having Andy hold me down as he stitches the cuts up, cause despite him numbing the area I still felt everything. I’m sobbing by the end of it, in pain and frustrated that freedom was so close but so far. <br/>“How’s her eating?” The doctor asks Andy as he wraps it up.<br/>“She eats good, eventually. Takes her a while but she’s figuring it out.” Andy says as the man nods. <br/>“Any problems she’s having? I know this is her first day.” He says, looking at my cast and various bruises.<br/>“She won’t go potty for me, but I know she will eventually.” Andy says as he hums.<br/>“Have her come see me in two weeks for a new cast, looks well kept.” He mentions as Andy nods. “And, I bet I can fix two problems at once.” He smiles.<br/>“Which ones?” Andy asks. <br/>“Her potty issue and getting rid of those pesky tears.” Doctor Tommy smiles. “Some tickles always do the trick!” I’m unable to push him away as Andy gets ahold of my arms, the man viciously attacking my sides. A laugh is forced out of me, and so is something much worse. I find myself crying and unwillingly laughing at the same time, fighting to get out of Andy’s hold. <br/>“Aw, poor baby, too much excitement for one night.” As soon as he notices me crying he is shooing the Doctor away, holding me tightly. “It’s all okay, we’re gonna clean you up and get you settled back down again.” He promises as the Doctor smiles. <br/>“She really is a sweetie.” He smiles, ignoring the fact I’m almost willingly sobbing into Andy’s shoulder. The warm material makes me feel sick, I hate it so much. <br/>“I know. She’s going to do great.” He hums, standing up with me clutched in his arms. <br/>“I’m going to leave you a few things to help get her adjusted and recovered.” The Doctor says as Andy nods. <br/>“I appreciate it.” He hums. “I’ll send you the money when I’m done putting her to bed.” He says as the man nods. <br/>“Got it. See you soon man.” And thankfully Andys is taking me away from the man, walking down the hall back to the dreaded room. <br/>“Let’s get you all cleaned up and changed, I bet you tired.” He coos softly. I can only sniffle in response, exhausted from my horrible choices. I barely flinch as I’m put on the changing table, just crying more as he changes me into a new stupid diaper. The onesie is switched out for a longer fleece PJ onesie, one that covers my arms and is almost too warm. <br/>“There we go.” He smiles, picking me up and holding me close. He steps to the rocking chair, keeping me tight on his lap as he gently starts to rock. “Everything will be all better tomorrow.” He says softly. “I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In the grip of strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every time I woke up he was there. I could just feel it. Even if it was just to roll over and groan, he would be standing over me as I fell back into a barely restful sleep. When I woke up from a brief nightmare, he was at my side in a moment talking softly. It was horrible. I couldn’t get a break. <br/>“There she is, sleepy girl. Thought you were going to sleep all day, but I guess you did have an eventful night.” He talks too much. I’m exhausted. My arm is throbbing. I want to die. “Come here, let’s get a baba in you.” He hums, all too happy to be grabbing me.<br/>“No! Stop!” But all I get in response is being shushed and held tighter.<br/>“Fussy girl, don’t worry, baba will make you feel better.” Why can’t he even talk to me like I’m an adult? He sits in the rocking chair and holds me tight to him, grabbing a bottle he must have made while I was asleep. “Remember Magnolia, this can be over as quickly as you want it to be.” He says holding it to my face. <br/>“I want it over now!” I protest as he just smiles.<br/>“Then drink up.” He says. <br/>It only takes two minutes of me bitterly sitting there in silence, letting him just softly rock the two of us before I give in. I don’t have the energy to really fight it. And I’m hungry. And maybe he will leave me alone after. So I just quietly open my mouth, letting him hold the bottle to my lips as I suckle quietly. It tastes different than it did yesterday. It’s still sweet, but there is now an aftertaste. It’s not bad, but it’s obvious something is in this bottle that wasn’t yesterday. <br/>“Such a good girl.” He smiles softly, far too content with this. But, it is nice to have a full stomach, I will agree. <br/>Soon enough it’s over, and I’m just thankful to be surviving the embarrassment. Making myself vulnerable to a stranger has me all kinds of embarrassed. And tired. I’m weirdly tired. Life has a fog over it that it didn’t have a few moments ago. <br/>“Come keep Daddy company while he has some nom noms.” He grins, all too pleased it seems that I’m too tired to respond. Everything feels kind of grey. All too easily he has me sat in the highchair, moving around the kitchen doing his own thing. It’s then I notice a few bottles on the kitchen counter. He drugged me. Of course. That’s the only explanation. <br/>“Here sweetie, have some banana slices.” A couple pieces of the cut-up fruit are set down on the plastic top of the highchair. He’s kissing my head before stepping away, making himself something. He couldn’t have done anything to the fruit, which is the only reason I eat it, even if my fingers fumble over the slick pieces, struggling to pick them up. <br/>It’s the click of a phone camera that gets my attention, head snapping up to seeing Andy sat and taking a picture of me. He’s smiling as if this is some achievement. <br/>“You’re just such a cutie, all the guys want to see you!” He gushes, before typing on his phone. <br/>“Guys?” I whisper, cold fear sinking into my stomach. <br/>“Mmhmm, you’re uncles already love you so much.” He rambles, not even looking up. I sink into the hard chair, no longer interested in the pieces of fruit. I think I’ve lost my appetite. This is bigger and worse than I thought. How am I even going to get out of this? <br/>It’s sometime later and the fog is just getting thicker as Andy stands and cleans up around the kitchen. I don’t have the energy to fight him cleaning the banana juice off of my fingers, barely enough to flinch back as he wipes my face with the cold wipe. <br/>“Let’s get you owwy cleaned and you dressed for today, got something cute for you today.” He grins as he grabs me. I really hate being his doll. Even exhausted, I refuse to make it easy as he dresses me, squirming in any way I can. But in the end, it’s a pink long-sleeved onesie covered in butterflies put on me, and my hair is braided tightly to my scalp. The red curly strands are clearly difficult for him to tame, and can’t be very easy too when I’m constantly pulling away. <br/>“Just so so squirmy. Gonna have so much energy huh?” He just keeps smiling. I hate that smile. I hate everything about him. <br/>A knock rings out through the house, and I’ve never been so scared before. But Andy looks happy, smiling as he grabs me. <br/>“I wonder who that is?” He coos loudly, which clues me in that he definitely knows who it is. I don’t even bother calling for help, but hide in his chest as he holds me tight and opens the door. <br/>“Uncle Andy! Who’s that?” Another woman. God, I hope I can get her on my side. I dare to look up to find a blonde woman in a pale pink dress being held back from likely leaping on Andy by a man who is vaguely familiar. <br/>It hits me like bricks. He’s the other man that kidnapped me. He is the one who drugged me. And he has another woman likely kidnapped. With every minute this gets more fucked.<br/>“Hi Inna, this is little Maggie. Remember how I told you about her last week?” Andy speaks softly as the two walk inside.<br/>“Oh! Right! Hi Maggie!” She’s waving a hand in my face as the two men laugh. <br/>“Inna, careful. Little ones are fragile.” The man says gently as she takes a step back.<br/>“I appreciate you coming over, I hate to be like this but I was just so worried last night I hardly slept.” Andy says as the other man just chuckles.<br/>“It’s fine. You’ve done the same for me, time I repay the favor.” The man says as Andy nods.<br/>“She hasn’t had a diaper change yet today, and there are two bottles in the fridge. Give her one at 12 or when she starts to seem in pain. They both have her meds in them, so when Inna needs a drink you might want to avoid them.” I knew it. I knew I was drugged. “You know where everything is, and if you need to wake me don’t be shy about it.” He says. <br/>“Yeah yeah, hand her over. You are going to pass out.” The man is grabbing me from Andy before I can react, and I suddenly want Andy. <br/>“Be a good girl for Uncle Jake.” Andy says kissing my cheek before too quickly disappearing.<br/>“Daddy! Can me and Maggie play?” Inna asks excitedly, nearly bouncing where she stands. I’m close to tears. I’m terrified. <br/>“How about you go get some toys from the nursery and bring them out here for the two of you to play together?” Jake says as she smiles and all too quickly is doing as suggested. Jake doesn’t even say anything to me, just sets me down in the middle of the room as Inna comes back with an armful of dolls and ponies. Great. She plops them down in front of me before quickly sitting, bright blue eyes studying me. <br/>“I’m Inna!” She smiles, offering her hand for me to shake. I slowly but cautiously do. “What do you like to play?” She asks. She has an accent I can’t place, and is highly attractive. I have to ask myself why is she with Jake? Is she also kidnapped? She seems too happy to be kidnapped. <br/>“Did he kidnap you?” I blurt it out too easily, and she pauses before giggling. <br/>“You’re silly.” She says, pushing a doll in my hands. “I wanna play princesses, oh and I want them to have pet ponies! Daddy took me horse riding last week, it was so much fun! You should come with next time.” She doesn’t stop talking, and I lose faith that she will be any help in getting free. Jake is sitting on the couch silently, he’s watching us and glancing at his phone every now and then to type something. <br/>“Maggie! Pay attention!” Inna is whining loudly, her hand smacking down on the carpet impatiently. <br/>“Inna, you know better than to whine.” Jake reminds from the couch, and she sighs looking down submissively. It lasts for a second before she is talking again about fictional princesses that I need to know about. I have no interest and am honestly exhausted. I feel defeated. Why won’t anyone help me? If it weren’t for the broken leg, I’d probably try to run out the front door. <br/>“Inna, don’t you think you’re talking the poor baby’s ear off?” Jake chuckles, interrupting her after a few more minutes of her talking. <br/>“She’s gotta know about the princesses!” She points out as Jake just hums. <br/>“Why don’t you go take a potty break so you can keep your princess panties.” At least she’s not immune to embarrassment, cheeks flushing red before she’s jumping up to do as told. “And you come on up here. You sure have gotten quiet compared to the other night.” He hums as he grabs me, pulling me to sit on his lap. <br/>“Yelling hasn’t gotten me too far yet.” I mutter as he just chuckles. <br/>“There she is. I knew Andy didn’t break you that easily, he’s too soft.” Jake grins, fingers pinching my cheek painfully. <br/>“Fuck you.” The second the words are out my mouth I’m flipped over, stomach colliding with his knees and a fury of hard and loud slaps reach my thigh. It’s over before I can scream for Andy, and I’m more shell shocked than anything, eyes glassing over with tears. <br/>“You will not speak to me that way little girl. I do not take disrespect from little brats.” He tells me firmly. I can barely hear him over the thundering pound of my heart in my ears, but I silently nod as Inna bounces back into the room. <br/>“All done!” She says, getting a small smile for Jake. <br/>“Good girl. We can add another star to your chart when we get home.” He tells her as she just grins wider. “Let’s watch a movie till lunchtime, okay girls?”<br/>Jake was all too content holding me as some stupid princess movie played on the TV. I’m mentally exhausted at this point, but can’t be bothered to lean into the man so I can sleep, and any time I squirm I get held tighter, so it’s a pointless battle. I hate that I’m wishing Andy would wake up, especially as the throbbing starts back up in my arm. I refuse to show my discomfort on my face, trying to ignore it. Besides the pain in my arm, I’m also getting a pain in my bladder and I can already tell the outburst I’m going to have, I’d rather have Andy deal with it than this sick stranger. <br/>My back is growing stiff as stupid songs play on the TV, Inna singing along having clearly memorized the songs. How long has she been here? How far gone is she? I pity her. I must save her too when I get free. Few more days. I’m sure someone will notice I’m missing soon. They must. <br/>“Daddy! Can I have a snack?” It feels like towards the end of the movie when she asks, bouncing closer to the man. <br/>“Can you watch the baby like a big girl while I go get you one?” He asks as she smiles widely.<br/>“Yes!” She says loudly as he smiles. <br/>“Okay, keep an eye on her for me.” He says as he sets me down on the couch. I wait till he’s out of the room before looking at her. <br/>“Can you help me?” I ask quietly as she tilts her head.<br/>“Yeah! With what?” She asks smiling widely. <br/>“Can you help me escape?” I whisper, but she just looks confused. It takes her a moment to even process the question. Is she mentally challenged?<br/>“Escape from what?” She asks. <br/>“Escape from the tickle monster!” I genuinely scream at the feeling of hands on my sides. But they aren’t harsh, quickly tickling my stomach as I try to get away. It’s unfortunate the surprise and squeezing have caused an issue none of them are going to enjoy the outcome from. Instead of laughing like Andy clearly wanted me to, I’m sobbing as I try to get up and off the couch. <br/>“Oh no you don’t! Silly girl!” Andys voice is laughing as he comes around the couch and grabs me, pulling me tight in his hold. He doesn’t even acknowledge I’m crying, just picking me up and holding me tightly to him. It makes the wet material around my waist press firmer to me, and for a shudder to go down my spine.<br/>“Hey, we didn’t wake you did we?” Jake’s voice comes back in, but I pay him no attention. <br/>“No, I had an alarm set. Figured I should get up to feed missy some lunch, seems she’s already fussy.” Andy hums, Jake chuckling.<br/>“I see. I stole some crackers for Inna, and then we can get out of your hair once she eats them.” Jake says as Andy nods.<br/>“While you are up can you get a bottle for Maggie?” Andy asks, rubbing my back. <br/>“Yeah sure.” And then he’s gone. And I’m left with Andy. <br/>“Shh baby, daddy’s got you. He’s always got you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is it possible to get a few comments? Love to hear your thoughts. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. If Things Were Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy held me on his lap till Jake and Inna left. I refused to drink the bottle he pushed against my lips, rather sniffling in his shirt in humiliation. The wet diaper between my legs was never comfortable, but it is worse as it grows cold and rubs against my skin. He has to know what’s wrong, but he ignores it, rather trying to feed me. <br/>“Sweet girl, come on, you’ll feel better once you drink. I bet your owwy hurts; it’ll be all better once you have your bottle.” He talks softly to me, but I’m so far humiliated I am just shutting down. “Shh, shush sweetheart.” He whispers softly, slowly rocking his body. “You’re okay.” <br/>“I am not okay!” I shout into his chest, done with this. I’d rather be killed than be degraded anymore. <br/>Before either of us can really react, I am swinging a fist that lands perfectly against his nose. His grip loosens as he swears and clutches his nose that is gushing blood, giving me a chance to jump off of his lap. The pain that shoots up my broken leg when I do so is not pleasant, but it’s numbed over with fear as I scramble for the door. I actually have hope I will make it out the front door. <br/>That goes out the window when I’m kicked behind the knee, causing me to tumble down. Before I can get up there is a heavy foot on my back, pinning me down like a bug as I squirm and scream.<br/>“Help! Help! Someone help!” I scream as loud as I can, praying someone is outside to hear me. “Please! Help!” I keep screaming, until the weight on my back shifts. It’s much sharper and turning back a little I see he is kneeling on my back. He grabs a handful of my hair, forcing me back and forcing eye contact as tears start to well up. I’m fucked. <br/>“Magnolia.” His voice is rough, he’s breathing through his mouth as blood drips onto the carpet. “I have been trying to be so nice to you, I have let you run your smart mouth, I have let you sulk, I have even been patient with you trying to go at you’re pace. If you will not work with me and fight me, things will be becoming a lot harder for you.” He states. “I do not want to punish you, you are hurt and new to all this, but you cannot behave like this. I’d be a horrible Daddy to let you get away with this though.” He releases my hair, and my head almost slams against the floor. <br/>“You can’t do this! This is illegal!” I sob as he raises an eyebrow.<br/>“Who’s going to stop me from taking care of you, little girl? No one has tried yet, have they?” He’s cocky as he points this out. “And no one is going to. You’re mine.” <br/>“I will kill you myself!” I must be a pathetic sight, sobbing as I threaten him. But it’s true. If that’s what it takes.<br/>“You can’t even get up from under me; you’re nothing more than a silly little girl who needs to be brought back down to earth.” I hate how he laughs, grabbing my hair again as he gets off of me. “Here’s what’s going to happen Magnolia, you’re getting a spanking till I think you’re sorry for hitting me and being such a little brat, you’re then going to apologize to me, and then you can reflect on this a little bit before we continue our day. Got it?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, pulling me to the couch and over his lap too easily, his bony legs pushing into my stomach. <br/>I’m already sobbing hard enough to not notice he undid the stupid onesie and pulled the diaper down, not until the first solid whack of skin on skin. Even though I scream as it launches me forward, Andy keeps a tight grip on me as his hand starts to rain solid smacks down onto my ass. <br/>I’m crying partly from pain, and partly because of how frustrated I am. What did I do to deserve being kidnapped by a psycho? The fire on my ass doesn’t help. He has only done a handful of smacks but I’m sobbing like this is my death. In a way it feels like it is, I’m being forced out of everything I know. He’s taking away my rights. He’s degrading me to nothing more than a ridiculous child. <br/>The smacks continue for a long time. It feels like a long time at least. I barely have the energy to scream, my throat raw from sobbing so hard, my brain a whirlwind of emotions. I almost can’t tell when he stops. <br/>“I’m-I’m sorry!” I’m quickly sobbing out, scared he’s going to start hitting me again.<br/>“Oh? What for?” His hand settles on my ass as he asks me. <br/>“I’m...sorry I hurt you...and I was bad.” I sniffle out as he hums.<br/>“That’s a good girl.” Andys voice falls back down soft as he pulls me up to sit on his lap, strong arms wrapping around me for a moment. He rubs my back gently as I try to compose myself, whimpering every time I move. <br/>I stay limp as he stands, holding me tightly to him. He doesn’t talk for a long moment, just carrying me into the kitchen where I’m deposited into the high chair. The hard plastic is unforgiving on a sore ass, but I think that’s intentional. <br/>“I’ll be back in a few. I want you to think more about how we will avoid incidents like these again.” He tells me before he’s walking out of the kitchen. <br/>It’s silent besides my sniffling and the creek of the chair every time I shift my body weight trying to lessen the pressure on the sore skin. I feel deflated, it’s almost numb. I just feel horrible in general. He said he doesn’t want to hurt me, so how could he do this? I don’t understand this. Fathers don’t do this, do they? Where is he even getting his model for ideas on how to treat me? Why is he even doing this to me?<br/>I mull over these questions, setting my head on the cool plastic on the high chair before footsteps are coming back. I spare a glance at him, seeing him more cleaned up. He’s washed the blood off his face and changed shirts, but the bruising is flowering on his face. His expression is softer, more like how it’s been the past day. <br/>“Alright missy, let’s get you out of that diaper and cleaned up.” I had forgotten what even started this whole fight. I’m too tired to really fight him as he picks me up, humming under his breath yet again. I don’t know the song, but I know I’ve heard it before. Maybe if I weren’t kidnapped it would be comforting. <br/>“Here we go, sit for a moment.” He sets me on the bathroom counter before turning to turn the bathwater on. He keeps a hand on me though, he doesn’t let go or stray far from me. I feel I can already assume where this is going, and I am just so exhausted I don’t know if I could actually fight. “Now, Daddy is going to wrap your cast so it can stay dry while we get you cleaned up. If you kick me I will spank you all over again.” He warns as he grabs a bag and tape. I just nod quietly as he hums out a quiet “Good” and gets to work. <br/>He’s swift having my leg wrapped and getting me undressed. It’s pathetic how it only took a small warning look when I started to get worked up to shut me up. It’s almost sad how relieving it was to be naked, somehow less embarrassing than being dressed as a toddler. <br/>“Such a good girl.” He hums as he settles me in a few inches of warm water. It’s kind of pathetic how little water is in the tub, but I’m sure that’s the point. “There we go, get a nice and clean baby and settle you down for a nap. Then we can play some before dinner.” He’s content as he talks about the things he wants to do, clearly having no regard to how I feel. <br/>It would almost be nice if the situation was different. If he wasn’t who he was. The warm water over fading bruises is kind of nice, as is the cup of water he gently pours over my hair. I shut my eyes, trying to convenience myself that I’m somewhere else. Somewhere safe maybe. Maybe I’m back home with my mother when I was a little girl, and she’s washing my hair after a long day for both of us. The smell of strawberries catches my attention, cracking my eye open to see the pink bottle. <br/>“Close your eyes sweet girl, you don’t want it in your eyes.” I don’t know why I bother listening, but I do, eyes clutched back shut as I try to go back to that happy place I found. If I focus hard enough, I can pretend the long fingers in my hair are my mother’s as she curses every curl on my head. He doesn’t say a word about how curly my hair is, or anything really. He hums under his breath, just quietly working. <br/>If this were my mother I’d be learning every foul word there is, but she would still say I love you at the end. She would have my body covered in bubbles and be tickling me every chance she could when she wasn’t frustrated. Perks of being an only child, she’d give me more than enough attention. I can almost smell her cheap perfume when she would tuck me in for bed at the end of the day. <br/>“Here we go, good girl.” Andy hums as water is poured over my head, pulling me away from that peaceful place again. “You’re being a very good girl for me.” He says, and I can almost hear a smug smile in his voice. I just bite the inside of my cheek, not biting the potential bait. <br/>Lavender blossoms in the small room, and before I can react he’s rubbing a rag behind my back. I hold my breath. If I hold my breath and close my eyes it’ll be like I’m not even here. I can pretend a man I barely know isn’t touching me all over. <br/>I think he knew I was uncomfortable because he didn’t draw it out longer than necessary. Unfortunately, if it weren’t for the fact I was keeping my eyes firmly shut, I’d be adding tears to the water. But It is a little better once I’m out of the water, able to hide in a baby pink towel. I don’t even care what color it is, or how soft it is, I’m just happy to be covered. <br/>“Let’s get this off.” Andy hums, pulling the bag off of my cast before he is picking me up. “Already got some clothes set out for you, then we will get you settled down.” He smiles at me as if this is something great. <br/>I don’t bother fighting, letting him diaper me and put a kind of baggy shirt on me. It’s still not ideal, but I like it over being put in an onesie. I let him wrestle with my hair, surprised by how gentle he is. My mother always pulled out huge chunks of it when I was growing up.<br/>“There.” He’s satisfied with himself, gathering me back into his arms. He heads for the living room and grabbing the bottle from the table. “Let’s get you a cool one and then we can be all snuggled up.” He hums, happy to do this as if it isn’t inconvenient. <br/>But, fairly shortly he has us both settled on the couch, pulling a throw blanket over us before the bottle is presented to my lips. I don’t even bother trying to fight it, taking it without much hesitation. He just hums and pulls me a little tighter to his body, lips settling on top of my head as I take shallow suckles of the milk. <br/>Again, it is almost nice settling into his body heat, setting my head down on his chest after a moment. If the situation was different and the person was different, it would be nice. But I’ll take the momentarily break from being beaten or otherwise humiliated. This part isn’t too bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Goodnight Migraine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some small fluff cause I felt like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt it hit in the middle of the night. It started as a flicker of pain behind my left eye that was quick to evolve. I can guess the stress of the past two days is wearing me down, and a migraine was in order. It happens, especially when I am stressed, but it isn’t something I’d like to happen while I’m kidnapped by a sick man. But God is not a kind man to me, he has something against me and I just wish I knew what it was.<br/>“Hey, what's going on?” Andy had decided since my stunt last night, he would sleep in here until further notice, like I was an infant that would need him in the night. His voice is too loud. It’s the middle of the god damn night and what likely would have been me just waking up for a few minutes before falling back asleep will probably now be drawn out. He is a horribly light sleeper. I don’t bother answering him, pulling a pillow over my head to just block him out and hopefully give the message to leave me alone. <br/>“Hey, let’s not grind those pretty teeth.” I didn’t notice it until he was pulling the pillow away from me. <br/>“Just go away, let me sleep.” I grumble, pushing away hands that are touching my head. Even if the cold fingers feel nice, I don’t want him touching me. A pounding is slowly growing in my temple, and the more frustrated I get the worse it gets. <br/>“I want to know what’s wrong so I can fix it.” He says, his hand running down my back. <br/>“I was fine till you started bothering me! Go away!” Tears of frustration are gathering in my eyes, and I could beg the world to just swallow me whole. <br/>“Shh, come here fussy. Are you hungry? Is that the problem?” The cuff is easily unlocked and he is forcing me up into his hold. To quick am I just pressing my head against his chest, groaning lowly. Maybe if I pray and beg I’ll get relief. “Are you in pain? What’s going on?” His body sways gently and his voice does lower some. He may be catching on. <br/>Lucky for him, I don’t have much strong will to be difficult. It’s still fresh on my ass that being a pain in the ass will backfire on me. And, just maybe, he could give me something for my head before it knocks me off my feet for two days. <br/>“My head.” I mumble into the fabric of his shirt. <br/>“Yeah? What kind of pain?” He asks gently. <br/>“Migraine.” I mumble as he hums. <br/>“I saw in your medical files you had some issues with that. How about we get you all fixed up and try to go back to sleep?” He just talks gently, already walking out of the room. <br/>“Files?” I ask, not pulling my head up from his chest. If I did I’d probably just get angry. <br/>“Mm, Daddy did his research on you first. Little bribe gets places talking.” He shrugs gently. I just sigh, slumping a little more against him before he sets me down on the couch. Should have figured. “I’ll be back.”<br/>The house is quieter than it is during the day. There are no birds chirping outside, and hardly any noises of life besides my own breathing and Andys footstep moving to the kitchen. It feels like a different world almost, the house is dark beside a lamp in the living room and a light in the kitchen. It’s almost nice. Reminds me of my apartment on nights I stayed up painting. <br/>“Here we go, can you take these like a big girl for me?” Andy asks, holding two white pills I recognize. I nod softly as he hums and hands them over. A bottle is handed to me, and I just sigh taking a few sips to get the large pills down as Andy smiles. <br/>“How about we go finish that baba in your room where it’s nice and dark?” It wasn’t really a suggestion since he’s grabbing me before I can say no or even ask to walk. But, he is letting me hold the bottle for the first time. <br/>He settles down in the rocking chair after grabbing a blanket. I’m quick to keep my hands around the bottle, hoping if he sees I’m holding it he won’t take it. <br/>“Aren’t you cute? Go ahead, drink up.” He smiles at me, pulling me a little closer to him. I don’t pay much attention to him as I take small sips of the bottle, not happy with it but not angry. I’m more upset about my head. <br/>“In the great green room, there was a telephone,” Andy’s voice pulls me from my thoughts as he starts talking in a soft whisper. He’s holding a small book but I can’t tell what it is. “And a red balloon, and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon, and there were three little bears sitting on chairs, and two little kittens.” The words are familiar, but I’m not sure where from. I’ve definitely heard them before, and it comforts something inside me. It’s warm, and I know it’s more than the milk soothing me. <br/>“And a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush, and a quiet old lady who was whispering “hush”, Goodnight room, Goodnight moon,” That’s when it clicks, when he whispers those words. It’s been a long time, but I remember those words. <br/>It helps me shut my eyes as he keeps whispering the words. It’s so soothing I don’t notice when the bottle is empty, not until Andy is gently pulling it away. A piece of plastic is pushed into my mouth instead before I can give any kind of protest. But, it’s nice. I think for tonight I will allow it. Even if I wanted to fight, the medication for my head is causing me to lose any will to even be awake. <br/>“Goodnight stars, Goodnight air, Goodnight noises everywhere.” Andy’s arms pull me a little tighter to him as the world goes fuzzy, I can’t focus on the words he mummers into my hair, but I can feel their warmth. I know I don’t feel the same way he does towards me, and I may be disgusted that he even feels that way, but it’s been a long time since I’ve been loved like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hunger Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Andy thought last night was me giving into this fucked up world, he was sorely mistaken. I was weak and in pain and then drugged. Excuse me for being a little bit compliant.<br/>“Ow!” Hearing Andy wince as I throw the oversized pacifier he gagged me with at his face brings me joy. “Magnolia, we do not throw things.” He scolds, walking over rubbing his forehead. <br/>“You took advantage of me last night!” I accuse him as he raises an eyebrow, leaning on the bars of the crib as I violently try to pull the cuff off my hand. <br/>“Oh do tell?” He prompts, getting a harsher glare from me.<br/>“You were all over me when I was in pain! And drugged! I did not consent to being held!” I’m angry, I’m not exactly sure what lit the fire but I’m angry. <br/>“Oh, you’re adorable.” Andy chuckles, daring to reach out and pat my cheek. I just slap his hand away, starting to sulk. “Magnolia, I’m sure you’ll learn soon, but I’m your Daddy, I don’t need to ask to cuddle you, especially when you’re being so adorable drinking your bottle all on your own!” He coos, squeezing my cheek before he is unlocking the cuff. “Let’s get some breakfast in you.” <br/>“No! Leave me alone!” We are at square one, except I’m more frustrated, twisting away as he grabs me and holds me to him.<br/>“So fussy, so so fussy.” Andy sighs as he drags me to the kitchen. I don’t make it easy, but he gets me in the highchair somehow. <br/>“I’m not eating any of this crap.” I tell him firmly as he hums. <br/>“You’ll sit there till you do, you know how patient I can be.” He says patting my head.<br/>“I’m not doing this!” I protest. He just ignores me at this point, mixing oatmeal together. I huff as I cross my arms under my chest, sinking down into the seat as I watch him. He moves around the kitchen smoothly, seeming all too content as he does the domestic tasks. Slices of bananas are set on top of the purple bowl of oatmeal, and he glances at me with a raised eyebrow. <br/>“Done pouting and ready to eat?” He asks me. I just give him the silent treatment, hoping I can just out patience him. “Mmk, you just let me know when and Daddy will get all these yummy nom noms in your tummy.” He baby talks, humming as he sets the bowl on the counter. “I’ve heard some babies don’t like eating when they first wake up, so maybe once you wake up some more you’ll feel ready to eat, and then we can play with some fun toys.” He smiles far too happily at me, making himself a bowl of cereal before sitting across from me. <br/>“Wanna tell me about what you dreamt about last night? You sure are cute asleep.” He grins a little. I think I’ve decided I’m going to try and ignore him as much as possible. What’s the point of interacting with him until he does what I want? It’s like training a dog I bet. So I look anywhere but him, taking in the small details of the kitchen. <br/>It’s barely entertaining though, with simple wood flooring and basic white counters. There are a few magnets on the fridge, stating different cities he has probably visited. There’s also a couple of Batman magnets scattered over the fridge, a few holding pictures or business cards. I don’t recognize anyone in the pictures besides Jake in one of them. Most of them are some heavy makeup goth guys. Guess he has a band obsession or Jake is in that band. What even does this guy do for work?<br/>I take a half glance out the window, but I can’t see much. A tree is blocking the view for the most part. The curtains are plain and simple, nothing really special to look at. There’s nothing in the kitchen to really look at except the idiot in front of me. He’s been watching me as he sips coffee out of a black mug, not even having any personalization there. What is he hiding? He knows so much about me but I truly feel like I know nothing about him. That’s probably what he wants though, the less I know the less useful to the police I am. I’m sure he knows I’m going to escape at some point. This broken foot won’t hold me back forever. Once it doesn’t hurt to stand on it, I’m running out that front door faster than he can yell my name. <br/>“Maggie doll, you in there sweetheart?” He chuckles as he waves a hand in front of my face. “What are you thinking about in there?” I swat his hand away from my face as I glare. Does he not realize how nice it is to escape from him mentally for a few? He probably does and that why he disturbs me. <br/>“Am I getting the silent treatment? Aren’t you just too cute?” He laughs, squeezing my cheek gently. I swat his hand away again as he grins. “Feel like eating yet? Or do you want to pout for a bit more?” Again, he isn’t getting an answer from me. “Alright, you just let me know when you’re ready.” He smiles before he’s standing up from the table. <br/>I watch him do dishes for a while, hearing him hum softly to himself before I’m bored of it and set my head down on the cool plastic tray. I can outlast him, definitely. Course, it can’t be that easy all the time. <br/>“Ah ah, we don’t sleep in the highchair.” Andy is correcting quickly, pinching my sides to force me to sit up and squirm. He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him, even if I try to squirm away. “Highchairs are for sitting and waiting to be fed, or for when you are eating. Not for sleeping in. It’s bad for your back to hunch over like that.” He tells me as I frown. “I will wake you up every time I see you even close to falling asleep Maggie. If you’d like to take a nap you can eat your breakfast and I’ll happily put you down for a nap after.” He informs me before standing up and letting go of my chin. <br/>I just huff frustrated as he steps away again, doing some basic chore or something. I just cross my arms and sink back against the seat, sulking as I stare at the white plastic. I wonder how long it will take for him to give up. <br/>Time must be moving faster than I realize though, cause after a while Andy sits across from me again with a sandwich and some chips. He may have noticed my surprise, smiling slightly. <br/>“Getting hungry yet? It’s lunchtime already. I was hoping to make you some mac and cheese for lunch today, but maybe tomorrow.” He hums as I just roll my eyes. Not interested in that either, but I do feel my stomach longingly look at his meal. Even a basic sandwich sounds better than anything I’ve had for days. I just want something not childish. I’m not a child. “You just tell me when you’re ready to eat baby.”<br/>I think he definitely wanted me to at least say something. But I tried my best to ignore him really, just sulking bored. I don’t think I’ve ever really been this bored before, trying to keep my mind occupied by reciting my time’s tables as high as I can. It forced me to stay active because even when I thought he wasn’t paying attention and I set my head down, I was given a quick pinch to my side.<br/>When dinner came around I was exhausted. I was hungry and thirsty, as I also hadn’t drunk anything yet. I’m not giving in food-wise though. Not until he offers me some actual food or just fucking lets me go home. I’m not his doll. <br/>“Andy.” I finally voice after hours of sitting silently. I catch his attention quickly from where he’s cutting some vegetables. <br/>“Yes, Maggie?” He asks, clearly waiting for me to say I’m ready to eat.<br/>“Can I have some water?” I ask, definitely not expecting the answer he gave. <br/>“No.” He says simply before turning back to the vegetables he’s slicing. <br/>“What? Andy that’s fucking cruel. You can’t hold off water from someone!” I protest as he shugs.<br/>“Eat your breakfast and I’m sure a bottle of water would be given before you could ask.” He says not even looking at me. <br/>“Damn it, Andy, I’ll even drink milk if you want. I’m thirsty!” I tell him as he hums. <br/>“Well, when you are ready to eat your breakfast I will get you a bottle of milk or water right after.” He tells me as I frown. Fucker. Fucking fucker fuckface. I slam my heel back on the highchair, but he pays me no attention, just cooking his own dinner. He lets me sulk on my own, not even mentioning it as he sits and eats his own food. <br/>I’m growing tired, that I know. I’m frustrated but I’m also tired and ready to just go lay down and cry a few silent tears and sleep. I can’t even have a good cry by myself, with Andy always over my shoulder there’s no time for my emotions to try to figure themselves out.<br/>I watch him finish his food and clean up the kitchen before he’s settling down back in the chair and pulling out his phone. He doesn’t look at me as he goes through his emails, but he doesn’t ignore me. <br/>“I bet you’re really sore from sitting there all day. Bet you gotta go potty too. Not to mention hungry, you’ve missed three meals and your bottles today, I’d be hungry.” He talks, as I just frown at him. “Your dollies missed you too by the way. When I told them you wouldn’t be playing till you ate your food they begged me to bring them out to you so you could play.” He hums as I just roll my eyes. “And you missed a nap today. You must be tired. At least you should sleep well tonight once your belly is full.” He keeps talking. <br/>He fills the void of silence with his voice for a while before shutting up and playing Candy Crush on his phone. I just give a low sigh, trying my best to just occupy my mind. Naming stars and tracing constellations doesn’t last long, neither does remembering chemical elements. I’m bored enough I try to do math equations in my head. <br/>I think it’s around 11 when I give up, my legs are numb, my back hurts, I’m tired and thirsty and just not going to win this round. What is the point? I’m just torturing myself at this point, it clearly has no effect on him. <br/>“Andy.” I say quietly as he hums and glances up. <br/>“Yes?” He asks as I just sigh.<br/>“I’ll eat.” I grumble as he smiles, turning his phone off and standing up without another word. I watch as he makes a new bowl of oatmeal, commenting the bananas have browned too much to want to give it to me before he’s sitting in front of me.<br/>“Here we go, some nice warm oatmeal. There are some banana slices for after too.” He smiles holding a spoonful to my lips. I just sigh as I take a bite, hating the grin he holds. He knows he won this round, but at least he doesn’t gloat and just feeds me. <br/>And he’s true to his word, I am offered an oversized baby bottle of water while he gets me some slices of banana the second I finish the oatmeal. I chug the water quickly, feeling just how thirsty I have been all day, having it almost finished by the time Andy is setting the banana slice on the tray.<br/>“Hey, hey, careful. You’re going to upset your tummy drinking like that.” He says setting a soft hand over mine to push the bottle back. “It’s not going anywhere, it’s yours.” He assures. “Eat your banana, and I’ll ignore what time it is and we can watch an episode of something before bed.” He promises. I’m skeptical but still eat. My body is letting me know what I did today is stupid, and that I shouldn’t have done it. I’m not exactly hungry, but my body still thinks I am. <br/>The relief of getting out of the highchair was amazing. I truly did need Andy to lean on, everything hurt and I was sore, struggling to get circulation through my body again. It also reinforced how tired I was. <br/>“There we go. I got you Maggie, I’ll always take care of you.” He coos gently in my ear, grabbing a bottle with milk and settling with us both on the couch. He puts on some childish show I could care less, just attaching to the bottle when it’s offered. I don’t see the smug smirk on his face, but I know it’s there. I just know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I Can't Bear It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m hating I’m getting into a routine. I don’t like it, but gulping down some milk and praying someone will figure out I’m missing soon is becoming pretty routine. Seriously, It’s been days now, how has no one noticed I’m missing? They care about me, right? Amber has been my friend for years. Scott must have told his mom I’m not home every day. Hell, Pop will be expecting me soon to come back to work. Someone must have noticed at this point. I am cared about by people! People beside the idiot playing with my hair currently.<br/>“Oh that’s adorable, these bows look perfect with your hair.” Andy smiles. He’s putting my hair up in a pony with this obnoxiously orange bow. I have no clue what’s going on, but I’m starting to get a hint if the football jersey he’s wearing is anything to go by. I have no idea what team this is. But, he actually has me dressed in a dress for once, so I am not complaining too much. It’s a little childish, but it’s better than an onesie. It’s white and a bit short, but it could be a sundress, kinda. <br/>“Gonna be a good girl today?” He asks me as I scoff. <br/>“No.” You know, I probably deserved that sharp pop that lands on my mouth, sucking in on my lip that throbs slightly. <br/>“Want to try that again?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. <br/>“I’ll behave.” I mutter as he hums, pleased with himself. <br/>“I haven’t wanted to spank you, but you can bet I will wash that smart mouth out with soap if you keep it up. Give you a swat if you act up today.” I just huff as he talks, tuning him out after a moment.<br/>“Come on, I think Elmo is still on.” He smiles at me. I hate how that’s a highlight of the day, but it’s a chance to tune him out for fifteen minutes. He deposits me on the rug in front of the TV playing the childish cartoon before stepping away. I just sigh, boredly picking at the bandage still on my arm, half-listening to the annoying show. <br/>“Knock knock, Uncle CC is here!” A man calls through the house. I recognize him enough to know better than to try anything, so I just opt to ignore him. “Hey kiddo, don’t want to come to give me a hug?” The man asks as he crouches down, a mouth full of bright teeth. He seems friendly, but really, who even is he? <br/>“She’s still shy C.” Andy chuckles as the man does too, sitting down fully next to me. <br/>“She wouldn’t be if you’d let me come over every day, huh?” He directs it at me, but I choose to stay quiet in favor of not being on Andy’s bad side today. “Well, how about you open Uncle CC’s gift? Then I’ll let you keep being shy.” He smiles, finally getting me to actually look at him. It makes me nervous, the way he says gift. Not nervous enough to run to Andy though. <br/>“Already spoiling her?” Andy laughs. <br/>“Duh.” He grins before setting a box in front of me. <br/>“Can you open it like a big girl or do you need help, Maggie?” Andy asks from the couch, and that’s enough prompting I need to open the box. I pause seeing a purple teddy bear, one that is definitely from Build a Bear. Especially by the clothes neatly folded at the bottom of the box, it’s easy to tell. I’m nervous to pick it up though, looking at CC skeptical. <br/>“Has your Daddy not gotten you any stuffies? It’s yours, Maggie.” CC smiles at me, gently setting the fluffy bear in my hands. “And look! There’s a couple of outfits for you to pick out for them. Maybe when your Daddy lets me babysit we can go pick out some clothes together for them.” He smiles showing me the few clothes he got.<br/>I’m stunned someone would spend money like this on me. I know this isn’t cheap. My mom took me once, for my 7th birthday. I was aware we weren’t rich, so I tried to be conservative with what I picked, but she insisted on spoiling me that day, and I came home with a stuffed cat that I bet I’d find in the basement of my mother’s house, still dressed in a bright pink sparkly ballerina outfit. A lot of my stuff was moved to the basement, or so I’ve been told. I almost start to feel the guilt spiraling in me for not calling her more. <br/>“Maggie, what do we say to Uncle CC?” Andy cuts my thoughts and I glance back up to the grinning man. <br/>“Thank you.” I say quietly as he grins wider if possible. <br/>“Of course, do you have a name in mind?” He asks, and I nod after a moment. “Can I know?” He asks. <br/>“Dahlia.” I tell him as he hums. It is my mother’s name, but also a flower so I can rely on that as its background.<br/>“That’s beautiful, do you want to dress Dahlia right now or keep her as she is?” He asks. I glance at my options, before quietly pointing at a light pink dress in his hand. “Good choice.” He smiles, handing it to me. “She has a lavender scent box in her, so she’ll be good at calming you down.” He tells me, as I just hum slightly, adjusting the simple dress on the bear. <br/>“Good job dressing her, can I get a high five?” He asks, offering me his hand. I have a better idea though. Maybe, maybe I can piss Andy off enough he will give up on me. So rather than going for the high five, I raise onto my knees and hug the man. He’s clearly startled at first, but wraps his arms around me and lets me hug him for a long moment. I let go once I definitely get too uncomfortable, I do have my limits. This man is nowhere near innocent since he has not tried to help me get out of this mess. So I just sit back on my heels, holding the bear tightly to me as the two men look back and forth between each other. Good. I like the clear jealousy on Andy’s face. <br/>“I bought hot wings!” A new voice enters the house, another long and skinny man grinning as he walks in. <br/>“Hey, Lonny, nice to see you.” Andy says standing up to greet him as CC does the same. I sigh as I look at the bear, holding it close for a moment. It does smell nice and feels good to hold. <br/>They don’t pay me much mind, and neither does a new face coming into the house carrying food. They do turn off Elmo and turn it to a sports channel and my guess was correct Sunday football. I kind of back myself to a corner as they talk and set the living room up. <br/>“Mag! Hi!” I don’t even notice when Inna comes in, but she comes to me first which is kind of cool, in an annoying way. She waves her hand in front of my face assuring she has my attention, smiling widely as I look at her. She’s dressed in a cheerleader outfit of some sort, her blonde hair in high pigtails. <br/>“Hi.” I say quietly as she grins. <br/>“You have a bear! What’s its name?!” She asks loudly. <br/>“Dahlia.” I say as she smiles. <br/>“Cool! Wanna go play? Come on let’s go play!” She giggles, grabbing my hands tightly and forcing me to my feet, clearly ignoring my cast. <br/>“Woah Woah, slow down girls.” Andy is quick budding in, picking me up before she can force me to walk. “Inna, I know your Daddy talked to you about this. Baby Maggie has an owwy and can’t walk for a little while. If she walks she’s gonna hurt herself.” He oversimplifies the answer for her as she pouts. <br/>“I just wanna play!” She whines, catching Jakes’s attention. <br/>“Inna.” He snaps his fingers twice and Inna is by his side before he can snap them a third time, grabbing her face and scolding her. <br/>“Think playtime is going to be held off for a bit.” Andy hums, holding me a little tighter. “Let me see Uncle CC’s gift. It’s cute.” He hums, fingers brushing over it. “You gotta take good care of her, and she’ll take care of you.” He says as he sits down on the couch next to a man I don’t know.<br/>“Hi, there sweetheart.” This man is quieter and shorter than the others, smiling gently at me. “Are you excited for the game?” He asks. <br/>“No.” I state simply as he chuckles.<br/>“Why not?” He asks. <br/>“I don’t like football.” I say simply as he nods. <br/>“Makes sense. Sorry, we’re taking away from your Elmo time. Do you remember what the letter of the day was?” He asks me as I sigh.<br/>“No.” I say, growing bored of this conversation. <br/>“I make my little ones tell me the letter and number of the day. Course, they also have workbooks to keep their minds busy so they don’t watch a lot of TV.” He chuckles. <br/>“She doesn’t get a lot, an episode in the morning if she’s being a good girl. Sometimes something at night, but that’s mostly just nursery rhymes.” Andy hums, bouncing his knee a little. <br/>“Still going to spoil her rotten.” The man grins, reaching and playing with my hair. I go to swat his hand away but Andy grabs it before I can, so pouting is my only defense. “Such a pouty baby, your Daddy’s gotta get you more sociable, like Inna.” He just chuckles, patting my cheek. Said girl is also kneeling on the floor submissively next to Jake, who has a tight hand on her head and is forcing her to look down. It actually kind of makes me sad, she looks upset and it was a harmless mistake. Maybe she doesn’t like it all the time. <br/>“Think I should get her an outfit like Innas, have our own personal cheerleaders.” And I stopped feeling so bad for her and horrified for us. But Andy is grinning and the wheels are turning in his head. “Yeah, I could see that being fun for the two of them. Something besides watching silly football.” <br/>“You’d get me over every Sunday.” The man chuckles. <br/>“Not like you guys don’t come to my house all the time.” Andy rolls his eyes pulling me close to him. I just sigh and hold my new bear closer to me. Try and pretend this isn’t my life for a moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Excitement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I mostly can ignore the game on the TV, not that bored to find it interesting. I’m finding the number one way to occupy my mind is to do what little math I remember from school in my head. Time tables, long addition and subtraction, and basic algebra. If I really start to get bored, I start singing old songs from middle and high school in my head, easily remembering the catchy pop tunes. It’s better than letting my mind rot. <br/>I also trace patterns in the fur of the bear, small circles, or anything that comes to mind. But I’m not oblivious to my surroundings, I see Andy’s happy glances that I’m being quiet and behaved. I can see the surprise on the faces of the others that he has me ‘tamed’ so easily. And I also see Inna start to squirm uncomfortably where she’s been kneeling for a long time.<br/>“Do not get any ideas.” Andy's voice is low in my ear, clearly seeing it too. I don’t look at him, just watching quietly. I think he knows what’s about to happen, and while I’m not completely sure, I’m interested in a sad way. Poor Inna. <br/>“Stop it.” Jake scolds quietly as she tries to jerk away. <br/>“Daddy, I just wanna get up! I’m tired!” She complains as Jake raises an eyebrow at her. <br/>“Stop whining or you’ll have something to whine about.” He warns, getting most of our attention now. Course, I have little faith she will be okay after she whines pathetically in her throat. He snaps his fingers, expecting her to do something clearly. But she stays put, definitely knowing she’s in trouble.<br/>I think I’m scared of Jake. He doesn’t give her a second chance, rather pulls her by her hair so she’s standing and has her over his lap too quickly. I’m happy for her, she’s kicking and screaming at least. There's no way this is totally willing on her part. <br/>“You know what to do with her Jake. Can’t let her be like this.” The man beside me and Andy encourages right before a loud smack is landed on Inna's ass. His hand is being raised by his head almost and falling down heavily, her ass becoming a dark red compared to the pink panties she's wearing. <br/>“Daddy! Daddy stop!” I really feel bad for her, she's quick to be crying out to try and get away from him.<br/>“You know better than to whine Inna. How many times do I have to punish you till you understand it?” He scolds, not letting up on the smacks on her. And now I’m also getting uncomfortable, moving uncomfortably on Andy's lap as he holds me tighter.<br/>“No, watch. That’s what will happen if you’re trouble. Understand me?” Andy asks lowly in my ear. I just nod quietly, holding the bear tighter. “Good.” Is all he says as the scene becomes less interesting as Jake stops abusing her. He talks quietly to her before she’s back where she started, on her knees in front of Jake and sniffling quietly. <br/>“I’m going to put her down for a nap. Jake, there's room for Inna in her crib if you’d like to put her down as well.” Andy says standing up and holding me tightly. <br/>“Maybe in a bit.” He says as Andy nods carrying me out of the room. <br/>“We’ll get some food in you after your nap.” He hums softly, hugging me tightly to him for a long moment. He kisses the top of my head before setting me down in the crib, a cuff going on my wrist before he leaves me be. <br/>I never sleep during this, but I stay quiet, just inhaling the soft scent of the bear, trying to tune everything out. But I do pretend to sleep as the door opens and Jake brings Inna in, opening the crib. <br/>“Quiet Inna, don’t wake her.” Jake says quietly, grabbing a blanket for her as she crawls beside me. It fits the two of us decently, we are both kind of small though. I can feel her body heat as she curls up. “I’ll be back in a few. I love you.” Jake says softly before the crib is put back up and he’s leaving. I wait a long moment before setting a comforting hand on her back. <br/>“Are you okay?” I ask quietly and she nods a little. <br/>“Doesn’t understand it hurts my knees to kneel for a long time.” She whispers quietly and I nod.<br/>“Are you happy?” I ask her and she nods quickly. <br/>“Love Daddy. He’s a good Daddy.” She tells me, and by her words, I know she believes it. I just sigh slowly, not bothering to say anything else, just turn my back to her and curl up more. <br/>“It’ll get easier Mag. Promise.” She whispers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For once I fall asleep during ‘nap time’. Maybe because I was left here longer than usual, or there was a warm body that curled up against me or the smell of lavender. Either way, I’m surprised as I wake up to a large hand rubbing my back. <br/>“Good morning Maggie, time to get up sleepy.” Andy's voice is gentle in my small content moment. I can hear talking in the other room and am fairly uninterested, rather going for burying my face in the teddy bear’s stomach to maybe gain sympathy and get some more time alone. “Aw, poor tired girl.” Andy chuckles after a moment. “Aren’t you hungry? It’s past lunchtime.” He mentions. <br/>“Go away.” I just mumble as he hums. <br/>“Nope, time to eat.” Is all he says before I’m uncuffed and forced out of the crib. The irony that I’d want to stay there doesn’t go past me, but I’m tired. And I want to avoid everyone. <br/>“Oh isn’t she cute.” CC’s voice chuckles as Andy walks us into the living room. <br/>“Mm, someone is sleepy. Too much excitement today.” Andy chuckles before he’s sitting with me on his lap. I take a half glance at the living room, seeing the game is still on. Inna seems to be in her own world, quietly playing with some dolls on the floor next to Jake. Someone pulled out some beers, the stark smell of alcohol is not my favorite smell. Surprisingly, Andy doesn’t have any on his breath, just some greasy food but I’ve worked around it for so long I’m unbothered by it. I mean, it’s almost too normal for these guys it seems. <br/>For half a second I feel normal, before a bottle is pushed in front of my lips and I reluctantly just take it. I’m uncomfortable with it in a second though, realizing just how much a freak I am now. Like sure, Inna is a little unconventional cause of her age, but she is humanized. I feel like I’m barely humanized, just some doll to be dressed up and played with. I just took the bottle because the sooner I do it the quicker it’s over and then maybe we can ignore this ever happened. And, I guess I was hungry. I didn’t really realize that I was until I was brought up a little more to consciousness and remembered I hadn’t eaten since breakfast. <br/>“See she’s eating better.” The man next to Andy chuckles. <br/>“She’s smart, she figured it out.” Andy hums, pulling me tighter to him. <br/>“Good.” The man hums, turning back to the game on the TV. <br/>Luckily it is over soon, Andy humming softly in his throat as he holds me for a moment. I hate that I'm kind of getting used to being held like this, it keeps me warm when I’d otherwise be cold in the chilly house. <br/>“Hey, gonna hog the baby?” CC’s voice pipes up after a few. <br/>“Maybe.” Andy hums, arms staying around me. <br/>“Let me see her a few, so I can be her favorite uncle.” He grins widely as Andy rolls his eyes, as do the other men in the room. “I mean, I’m already halfway there I bet since Jinxx and Jake are such hardasses.” <br/>“We just expect better behavior than you do.” Jake states simply as CC rolls his eyes next. <br/>“What's the point of having a little one if you can’t spoil them and have fun?” He points out as Andy just sighs. <br/>“If either of you start to misbehave…” Andy warns, before standing and handing me to CC who is too happy to hug me to him like I’m some sort of teddy bear. <br/>“Here, bet you’re bored of icky football.” CC hums as he pulls out his phone.<br/>“Christian.” Andy's voice is hard, clearly disapproving.<br/>“What? I’m turning the signal off, just going to play some kid games with her.” CC defends himself as Andy and Jinxx both frown at him. <br/>“I swear to god CC.” Andy sighs but leaves it at that as CC genuinely pulls up a game you’d let a toddler play. He holds the phone in front of me, setting his head on my shoulder to keep an eye on what I do. <br/>“Here, match the puppies.” He coos softly, nudging me till I slowly reach out and slide my finger across the screen. “Good girl! You’re so smart!” This is more humiliating than just being Andy's lap doll. Acting as if I can’t easily match the cartoon dogs or even hold the phone myself, yeah, I don’t like this. And it just gets worse as Jinxx notices my discontent with this. <br/>“Here, keep the baby calm.” He is much more forceful than Andy, shoving an oversized pacifier in my mouth before I can protest. <br/>I hate this, overly uncomfortable with the attention put onto me. Course it isn’t better when they focus on the game, feeling like a child that's ignored. I just hate this, so much. No matter what happens I hate it. Every time I pushed the pacifier out of my mouth CC would push it back into my mouth before it was even out. I just wish everyone would go home and I could sulk like I normally do. <br/>“I think someone is getting grumpy.” The one man I haven’t interacted with much mentions. <br/>“Just having a big day of fun, bet this is just a lot of new for her.” CC coos kissing my cheek. I frown and push his face away, beyond tired of the affection. <br/>“Magnolia, be good.” Andy's voice gets my attention, but I’m just so tired of this. Maybe this is a dumb idea. <br/>But it was satisfying for a moment kicking one of the beer cans off the coffee table onto the hardwood floor and managing to toss the pacifier while CC was in shock. <br/>“Let me go!” I squirm, knowing too well by the tight arms around my waist I’m going nowhere. But this is more of a protest to prove I’m not going down easily.<br/>“Uh oh.” I hear Inna’s voice, but don’t know what it’s directed at until I’m yanked off of CC’s lap and to the floor. I gasp as my face is shoved to the floor, getting a mouthful of the spilled beer and whatever else is on the floor, the bitter liquid coating my face as I struggle. <br/>“Enough, Magnolia.” Andy's voice is deep, a hard swat going down on my ass, his hand holding my ponytail forcing me to be face down. “That. Was. Naughty.” Each word gets a smack as I suck in a sharp breath, trying to reach back and push him off. “Magnolia if you don’t stop right now I’m going to spank you till you can’t sit. Stop. Moving.” I whimper at another two smacks, forcing myself to settle just a little so I stop moving. But there. You’re not perfect Andy. You can’t rein me in that easily. <br/>“Lonny. Get me another beer.” Jinxx orders Lonny, and I can see there is definitely a totem poll among these men. <br/>He holds me down there for a long moment, making sure my face is well rubbed in the alcohol. It’s even soaking into my hair before he pulls me up by my ponytail, picking me up to walk me to the corner, and sits me down, pushing my head into the wall. I have to close my eyes as the liquid drips off my face, but it’s better than nothing. <br/>“Stay here, and do not move or I will give them a show of spanking your naughty butt.” Andy states firmly. I just nod my head quietly as he hums, stepping away. <br/>“No play with Mag?” Inna asks softly. <br/>“Not today Inna, you both need to be good girls.” Andy explains. <br/>“Okay.” She sighs, before going quiet. <br/>There's talk behind me and the game, but I don’t listen to either. Just counting in my head, keeping my brain awake. The beer eventually started to dry, and while I wasn’t thrilled, better than being wet. I hate that it’s in my hair though. <br/>I guess I kept myself pretty distracted, I didn’t notice the game was over or even that people had left. I’m also impressed I stayed as still as I did. But, I got my wish of no more attention on me, so that was nice. <br/>“Come here baby.” Andys voice is soft again as he picks me up, startling me for a moment, but he pays no mind to it. “Here, let’s get that cute face of yours clean.” He hums, taking a seat with me on his lap. I don’t pay attention to who hands him a baby wipe, but he’s gentle as he gently rubs circles on my face. I just close my eyes and let him work, not minding the quiet. <br/>“You’re lucky.” Lonny’s voice cuts in.<br/>“Yeah, I am.” I can hear the smile in Andy’s voice, too prideful of God knows what. <br/>“She’ll turn out good.” Lonny says as Andy chuckles. <br/>“She already is. Just got a little overwhelmed, all babies do.” Andy hums, pulling me closer once he deems himself done. I don’t smell it as aggressively but can tell it won’t be gone till I am bathed. “She’s great.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Picture Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you sit and play nicely while Daddy does some work?” Andy asks me, clearly not wanting my input as he brings me to the living room. “Maybe you can draw me a pretty picture, or build something cool.” He hums.<br/>
“Or I could go back to bed.” I point out as he chuckles.<br/>
“You already had your nap silly.” He points out setting me down. “I bet if you're good, you could get a treat later.” He smiles. I have given up on the idea of running until the cast comes off, telling myself I will bear with this till I am found or am able to escape on my own. And while I’m nervous about what a surprise could be, I’m interested.<br/>
“What kind of ‘treat’?” I ask him, skeptical it’s something I’d like.<br/>
“Hmm, I think a fairy brought some strawberry ice cream.” He smiles. He has my interest now, all the food I’ve had is so bland and healthy mainly, that sounds interesting.<br/>
“Deal.” I say easily as he chuckles.<br/>
“Good, now stay here for me. I’ll be right there doing some work.” He points to the couch that has a few files of papers and notebooks.<br/>
He leaves me alone shortly after, and I’m honestly a little surprised being given the chance to be on my own. Kinda on my own. Alone enough he’s not actively watching my every move. I won’t ruin it, the longer I can draw this out the better I’m sure. So I give a look at my options, some coloring books and various dolls with different kinds of clothing to dress them in and some blocks. My bear was left in the bedroom today, but I don’t need her. She’s just kind of nice to have around.<br/>
I grab a coloring book, sighing due to the fact they are all clearly meant for a three year old. All the lines are chunky and oversimplified, but I bet I could probably do something with them. And, the cat coloring book I do pick at least makes me smile a little. I like cats, I’ve always wanted a cat.<br/>
Course, I lost my smile as quickly as I got it, seeing the crayons offered were the overly thick ones meant not to break easily. It feels awkward in my hand, difficult to adjust to as I try to find the best way to manage it. It’s a step back in my plan to try and color something nice and prove my skills are better than this, but again, I would like Andy to leave me alone as long as possible. So I just suck it up, starting to carefully fill in the thick lines on the page.<br/>
It was silent besides pen scratches and crayons gently moving along the page. I could hear the birds outside, the sun lighting up the room. I’d glance at Andy every now and then, seeing the clear content on his face. I’m really not sure what he’s doing, but he’s writing a lot. His legs are perched up on the coffee table as he leans back, a well used notebook being bent over his legs as he hums something quietly to himself once every few minutes.<br/>
But really, all was quiet. I was focused on the pages in front of me, actually enjoying the challenge of making them not look like a child did these, but I got bored. I could only add so much shading and extra details before a page is done. I did do a few though, hating how motivated by ice cream I am. But, it really sounds nice. Especially strawberry ice cream, I don’t know how he knows I like that flavor the most, but I’m sure he found a way to figure it out. Maybe he looked at my shopping receipts or something, hell if I know. I wouldn’t put it past him to do something creepy to figure it out.<br/>
I don’t know how long it took me to get bored of coloring, my hand going numb from the stupid thick crayon, but I set it aside after a while and sighed. Well, Andy is still busy so that’s a plus. I don’t want him to think I’m bored and need his attention either, so I’m quick grabbing whatever is closest to make sure he leaves me alone, surprised at the Barbie doll I picked up. Well, this could be worse.<br/>
Looking at the other stuff in the box I grabbed her from, seeing just the number of outfit options she has. I don’t even think Barbie comes with this many different outfits normally. There are a few different dolls, sure, but some of the clothes look like they were bought as extra or something. It’s almost bizarre but does give me plenty of opportunities to not let my brain rot. I don’t know how many more times I can do my time’s tables mentally or count backward from a thousand, but I bet if I do it anymore I may just start to lose it.<br/>
That’s the excuse I’ll use as I grab a small hairbrush, slowly untangling the brown hair on the doll. It brings back fond memories I can smile at, making a small braid of her long and over thick hair. Mom taught me how to braid my hair. I was the first girl in my class to know how to braid hair and would spend recess braiding other girl’s hair in exchange for jolly ranchers or other small treats mom couldn’t afford.<br/>
Soon enough I’m trying to find an outfit that matches her well and it kind of starts to spiral downhill. I don’t notice myself working on the other dolls, dressing them in various outfits until I decide I like the combination on them. I also didn’t notice Andy watching, the soft sound of pen scratching stopping a while ago.<br/>
“What’s her name?” I nearly jump out of my skin, Andy's voice coming from directly above me.<br/>
“Has no one ever thought of getting up a bell?” I mutter as he chuckles, moving to sit down beside me.<br/>
“I always take it off.” He just grins, before looking at the dolls I have set out that I’ve worked on. Almost every one of them having their hair tied up differently and all definitely dressed differently. Although those facts I doubt Andy would notice. “So who do we have here? Is she getting something new to wear?” He asks me, his voice smooth as he looks over the blonde doll in my hands.<br/>
“Um, yeah.” I say quietly, just a little off put by the fact we are talking. It really is a lot of him talking at me and me ignoring him most of the time.<br/>
“I like what she has on right now, it’s cute.” He tells me, smiling gently. I don’t know why I blush, but I can’t exactly stop it.<br/>
“Thanks.” My voice just goes quieter as he chuckles.<br/>
“Hmm, let’s see, I think she could use some shoes, don’t you?” He prompts, pulling a few pairs to my attention. “Which ones do you think she’ll like?” He asks me, moving closer without me really noticing.<br/>
“Those.” I point to the black boots, ditching my pride for a moment. This is actually kind of nice.<br/>
“I like those too, here put them on her before her feet get cold!” He gives them to me as I smile a bit more. He’s being goofy, but I don’t mind too much.<br/>
“There, do you think her friends will like her outfit?” He asks as I nod quickly. At the very least, I like her outfit. “I bet they will, she had such a good designer they can’t say anything to her.” He says as I let out a laugh. Yeah, he’s being goofy. “Oh? Are you laughing at me?” He grins at me as I just nod, trying to clear my throat. “Oh well, that just won’t do!” Before I can push him away he has a hold of me and is tickling me, pushing me down to the floor and attacking my sides as I genuinely laugh. This isn’t as forced as before, and he’s not as harsh. He’s actually being quite nice to me.<br/>
“Stop! Stop!” I beg, but it’s full of laughs, trying to swat his hands away from me.<br/>
“Hmm, I don’t know, are you going to keep laughing at me?” He asks, pausing but keeping his hands on my sides. I just nod quickly, breathless as he smiles. “Good girl, come here sweet girl.” He hums, easily pulling me up against his chest. He stays on the floor but hugs me close, lips pressing to the top of my head as I try to settle my breathing, but I am still giggling at every little movement, my sides sensitive to touch.<br/>
“Shh, you’re going to giggle yourself to sleep sweetheart.” He hums gently, holding me still against him. I do start to settle, my heart pounding from the excitement as he hums gently. “How about you clean up your dolls while I start dinner?” He asks softly.<br/>
“Okay.” I say softly as he hums, slowly releasing me.<br/>
“Good girl.” And he’s gone as quick as the realization of the past few moments hit me.<br/>
I just enjoyed myself in his presence. I enjoyed spending time with him. What is going on? Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Andys Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Andy has some things on his mind about his little girl</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>God has a lot of explaining to do to me when I meet him. Or whoever I’m cast to. I wish I had paid more attention in bible study. I also wish I had prayed more. I wonder if this is all happening because I’m a bad person? Did I give a customer such bad food poisoning that this is the payback I get? Maybe I kicked a puppy. Only God knows at this point. No matter how upset I am though, I don’t dare try to pray to him now. I’m too angry to even try.<br/>
I’m also just angry at how easily I’m giving in. No longer fighting when he hand feeds me. Hardly give a fuss when he bathes me. Who am I becoming?<br/>
“Are you playing nicely with your bear?” Andy smiles too happy as he kneels down beside me. He isn’t expecting an answer luckily, just humming as he pulls me off the floor to him. God, it is like I’m some rag doll. “We’re going on a little adventure. Would you like to bring your bear or leave her here?” He asks me, definitely expecting an answer now.<br/>
“Wait, where are we going? Are you taking me home?” I ask quickly as he chuckles.<br/>
“You’re already home silly girl. We’re going to go see Dr. Tommy. Do you remember Dr. Tommy? He fixed your owwy a few weeks ago.” He reminds me as a dark realization hits. I've been here for weeks? Why hasn’t anyone found me? Do they just not care about me anymore?<br/>
“No!” It’s a quick outburst that surprised him, making him tighten his grip on me.<br/>
“Yes, little miss Maggie, we gotta go see Dr. Tommy for your leg. He’s gonna tell us if it’s been healing.” He just baby talks to me, which upsets me more.<br/>
“No! You’re crazy!” I accuse him, dropping the bear and trying to get out of his hold.<br/>
“Hard way it is.” He sighs, keeping his grip tight as he brings me to the kitchen. I’m not sure how he manages it, but a small needle is poking into my shoulder before I can scream too much more, finding the world foggy.<br/>
“There we go, that’s all better huh? You can get your nap in during the drive.” He hums softly, bringing me back to the living room where he grabs the stuffed bear I’ve kept fairly close and a bag. I don’t even have the energy to whimper as I feel sunlight for the first time in weeks, my eyes betraying me and shutting.</p><p>Andys pov<br/>
“What a sweet girl.” I coo, sliding a pacifier in her mouth and her bear in her arms after buckling her tightly. I know she’s going to be out like a light for a bit, but maybe her subconscious will store the praise.<br/>
Sighing, I get into the driver's seat and move as quickly as I can. Was a risk carrying her out like that, but it’s not like she could safely walk. I’m just lucky no neighbors were out. Even more that my neighbors are mostly reclusive as well.<br/>
I love the oblivious little girl in my back seat, but I can tell she’s giving up hope anyone will save her but me. Which is fine with me personally. It is just taking time for her to see me as her caregiver as she should. If she knew the news coverage her case got, I’d never get her to stop crying. I’ve had to take a break from Twitter, seeing pictures of her tired face was just too much. In every picture, she looks so tired and so worn out, even in the few they have of her smiling.<br/>
She already looks much healthier under my care. The few weeks I’ve had her, her eyes no longer sink into purple bags. She is finally sleeping for naps, which is helping. It also may have taken a few days, but a solid week of eating for every meal is filling out her cheeks. She has a little color in her again. Her curly mess of hair is being properly cared for again. She was neglecting it so badly, but with a few good conditions and consistent treatment, it’s full and bouncy.<br/>
I also know something she doesn’t. I know for a fact, she will be happy. I say give it a few more weeks, a month or two, and she will be happy. She seems curious about Inna and is getting into the routine. I’m fairly sure she will be calmed down soon, and then we can truly enjoy our time together. I’ll take her to the park, bring her with me out into the world, we can get ice cream and go to the studio. There's so much I can’t wait to do once I know she won’t runoff.<br/>
She’s going to be the sweetest and happiest little girl ever.<br/>
“Andy! Oh, is she sleeping?” The nurse chuckles as I walk up to the desk, Maggie curled up tightly in my arms in a blanket. I nod a little, smiling as she turns more into me.<br/>
“Didn’t want to go for a drive.” I state simply as the nurse chuckles.<br/>
“I understand that. I’ll let Tom know you're here.” She says.<br/>
“Thank Bev.” I smile stepping back. The office is empty, just the nurse and Tom should be here. Sure, there's a community, but I’m not getting caught up in all that mess. I keep my circles small so I can protect the girl in my arms best. I was lucky to meet these two through a party. I was told if I ever settled down they’d be happy to help me out. Well, here we are.<br/>
“Ugh…” Maggie groans, squirming in the blanket. Her eyes aren’t open yet, but it’s a sign the sedative is wearing off. Was only meant to get her here, I need some input on how her foot feels.<br/>
“Shh, you’re okay, Daddy’s got you.” I just mummer softly. I can’t help my grin, she must not have been that awake if she settled down that quickly.<br/>
“Andy, how have things been?” Tom’s voice pulls me back to earth, and I just smile as I stand up to follow him.<br/>
“They’re going great, man. I really have to thank you for your help with her.” I say as he smiles.<br/>
“Course, it wasn't hard to get her info.” He shrugs as he points at a table for me to set her down on. “She’s looking good, how’s her eating? Finally worked out?” He asks as looks her over.<br/>
“Yup eats great now. Just had to sit at the table for a whole damn day.” I sigh as he chuckles, fingers working on her arm.<br/>
“Arm is healing nice, should hopefully not be too bad of a scar in a few months.” He says as I nod. Maggie moans slowly, trying to turn a little bit from his touch as I just smile.<br/>
“She needed a little help keeping calm for the trip.” I explain as he nods.<br/>
“I expect nothing less for a little while honestly. Little fighter.” He grins, pulling some stuff out. I trust him enough not to question it, staying close by her as she starts to fully wake up.<br/>
“No!” It’s sluggish, but cute as Maggie tries to push me away.<br/>
“Shush Maggie, you’re fine. Dr. Tommy is taking care of your leg right now, you don’t want him to accidentally hurt it huh?” I ask her softly, setting a hand on her stomach to keep her laying down.<br/>
“Hi Maggie, I’m just checking your leg right now okay? Nurse Bev is gonna probably get me a quick X-ray and then you can go home once your leg is wrapped up again.” Tom explains easily. It is a little pointless for us to talk to her like she is a child right now, but we’re doing it anyway. One day she will like it. She is my little girl anyways, she’ll come to like it.<br/>
“Hold Dahlia for me, okay? She’s been waiting for you to wake up.” I tell her, setting the bear on top of her as Tom continues to work.<br/>
“Someone like her bear?” Tom smiles glancing over. “My little boy has a bear just like yours. His bear's name is Peter though, cause he loves Peter Pan.” I’m not sure what she’s interested in, but something in that sentence got her attention.<br/>
“What’s...his name?” She mumbles. I tilt my head a little, unsure what her approach is right now, but it’s not cause she feels little.<br/>
“His name is William. He’s a little baby just like you! I bet you two would have so much fun playing together, he liked to color which I’ve heard you like as well.” Tom smiles glancing at me.<br/>
“She is getting along with Inna pretty decently. Bet it wouldn’t hurt to get them together.” I say as he nods.<br/>
The rest of the appointment went smoothly. I could tell she was still out of it, so it made getting a new cast on her easy. There was some quick chat with Tom and Bev, but I know my time is limited till Maggie makes life very difficult.<br/>
Luckily she was quiet in the car. She actually held the stuffed bear close to her still. Something is troubling her, but I’m not forcing it out of her. Let it bubble over and make her rely on me, or it will settle on its own. I don’t think only being given the option of pink or purple for her cast color is the problem, but it sure was cute watching her pout when they said they ‘forgot’ to buy any other colors. I warned them ahead of time I’d like her more girly.<br/>
I’m slowly working on her, molding her into the sweet girl I want. The less she has to choose or worry about the better. Not that I want rid of her personality, I’m just trying to edit out those rough and angry edges. There are some dark feelings inside her that may need therapy, but there is also a sweet little girl who I totally plan to cuddle when we get home. I was even a little surprised at how well behaved she was. Maybe dinner can be more of a treat than the bland food I’ve had her on. Maybe tonight is the night I try dino nuggets on her, see what she thinks. Be the closest thing to normal food she’s had in a while.<br/>
“You’re going to be a good girl on the way into the house, or I can spank you. Your choice.” I give her the warning as we pull up to the small house. I don't need much, and I like to blend in. I made sure to get the dent out of my car quickly so no one came asking questions. I really try to be as normal as I can in this neighborhood. I know it’s the opposite of what I preach, but I think my life is already weird enough. I can live in a normal looking house and be fine.<br/>
I hum softly as I make it into the house without her screaming out, hugging her as I lock the door. I don’t know what’s going on, but I am so lucky.<br/>
“Good girl. Very good girl.” I sigh against her hair, kissing her head softly as I bring her back to the living room. Sitting, I keep her on my lap for a long silent moment, thankful for the quiet moment she lets me have.<br/>
“So, how do some dino nuggets and smiley fries sound for dinner?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? <br/>I have a plot I'm following, but anything you guys want to read?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Spring Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aren’t you just looking like a doll today?” Andy smiles softly, overly fondly kissing my cheek as I huff quietly. Yeah, this is a very doll outfit. It’s an oversized kid’s easter dress, pink and sparkly. It’s not formal at least, not like it would be used in a church. There are chicks and eggs decorating the top part before there's a pink sparkly skirt. There's even a sparkly pink pacifier pushed to my mouth before I can pout too much. <br/>And as much as this is humiliating, I don’t think I hate it. At least like, not aggressively hate it. It is so hard to hate this when the only thing Andy has done is take care of me and my needs. I almost wish he was abusive, locking me in the dark basement and kicking me and beating me up. I wish he wasn’t so nice, which is horrible. But he is, he is really nice to me even if I fight him along the way. He makes sure I’m fed even if it’s not my favorite food, he makes sure I have time to rest, he comforts me when I’m in pain, and even though I don’t return it, he loves me. He touches me gently every day, giving soft kisses when he’s happy with me and hugging me to him like a stuffed bear when he can. He talks to me, even if I try to ignore him, never saying anything bad to him. It makes it so hard to hate him. <br/>I’m not even sure how long I’ve been here now. I’m starting to feel better, my leg hurting less by the day and all the bruises are gone. I think I’ve been here a month. Maybe more, maybe less. I honestly try not to think about it, because then I remember no one has even tried to find me. It reminds me I am stuck here, with this nice and loving monster. <br/>“We’re gonna go have fun at Uncle Jakes today. Why don’t we leave Dahlia here today? She will be waiting right here for you when we come home.” Andy hums as he carefully takes the bear from me, setting her in the crib. I do not like that, quickly reaching out for her again. She’s kind of like a shield for me to hide behind, giving me a way out. “Nuh-uh, Dahlia is tired, she needs to go down for a nap right now. How about you hold this instead for me? You’ll need it later.” He forces a baby pink easter basket into my hands as I frown. “Hold onto that, can you show me you’re a big girl and keep it safe?” That quickly caught my attention and quickly took away my temptation to throw it. I wonder if I could prove I’m adult enough that he doesn’t have to do this? <br/>“Good girl.” He hums, easily gathering me and a bag before leaving the room. “We’re gonna have fun today.” I really doubt that, but keep quiet, especially as he warns me of what he will do if I scream. <br/>At least I had a kind of small moment to myself in the car, Andy taking his attention off of me as I sank in my seat, embarrassed at the idea I could be seen like this. I keep a tight hold of the basket, somehow convinced if I keep it in good condition he will let me go free. It feels a little silly, but, maybe. <br/>There's a lot of cars in front of a modern but boring house. I can only guess we are at Jake's place. It wasn’t that far away, at least it didn’t feel like it. Maybe it’s cause I spent most of the time overthinking the situation, who knows.<br/>“Guess we’re a little late.” Andy chuckles softly to himself as he parks. “Be good, or I can assure you, you will be spanked by more than just me.” He warns before getting out of the car and gathering me in his arms. It’s so tempting to scream, it’s already bubbled in my throat, but I don’t. My lips won’t let it pass. <br/>Andy doesn’t bother knocking on the door, entering like he owns the place. I’m already uncomfortable, a few men I don’t know are gathered in the living room on the couch, adding in Jake and Jinxx to that mix, and there are the sounds of girl’s voices, all giggling and happy. <br/>“Andy! You made it.” One of the men laughs as he chuckles. <br/>“Yeah yeah, someone wanted to keep playing at home.” He tries to blame it on me, but the guys just roll their eyes. <br/>“Whatcha got there Maggie?” Jinxx asks as Andy brings us more in the room. I don’t like him. I probably won’t ever. He could make me lose my deal with Andy and break the basket. I’m quickly moving it to the other side away from him as the men laugh. <br/>“Oh Mag, he’s not going to steal your basket, it’s okay.” Andy chuckles. <br/>“Guess someone is excited to find some eggs.” Jake smiles. <br/>“She’s cute, where did you find this one?” One of the new men asks. <br/>“With my car.” Andy deadpans before grinning. I stop paying attention to their conversation, my eyes focusing on another part of the room.<br/>That’s my painting. That’s a painting from my apartment that I painted. My signature in gold paint on the bottom right corner and everything, and it’s hanging in this sick man's house. The running herd of horses on the painting fills me with sadness pretty quickly. They no longer look happy like I remember, they look scared and determined to outrun something. The sky looks like it’s a sadder blue, like rain may come in. I remember all the videos and pictures I looked at while making this painting, and the weeks I spent painting each individual horse and tree, and the frustration I had doing it. <br/>“Do you like the horsies, Maggie? Look like some of the horsies in your room.” Andy smiles softly noticing where my attention is. I don’t think he’s aware that it's my painting. <br/>“I’d tell you where to get a copy, but that’s an original piece.” Jake grins, almost sadistically seeing my face. “Although last I heard the little artist that made it has taken some steps back from art.” I think that’s when Andy gets it, humming. <br/>“I see.” Is all he says. “Where are the girls? Should we let them play for a few?” Andy asks, and he’s easily waved away. <br/>Before I can process anything I’m brought to a bright pink room, where Inna and two other girls, one with short black hair and the other with medium brown hair are sitting. They are dressed similar to me, and the one with black hair jumps up when she sees us.<br/>“Uncle Andy! I missed you!” She nearly screams, hugging us both. <br/>“I missed you too Eve, have you been good for your Daddy?” He asks as she lets go.<br/>“Yup! I was so good he took me to get ice cream yesterday!” She smiles. <br/>“I’m happy to hear that.” Andy says before looking at the other girl. “Hello Bella, how are you?” <br/>“Fine.” She answers quietly, and it instantly gets my attention. A kidnapped person like me? She doesn’t sound happy. <br/>“I’m happy to hear that.” Andy is being so weirdly nice, I don’t understand. “Girls, this is Maggie, do you want to play with her for a few while me and your Daddies talk?” He asks even if he’s already setting me down on the floor.<br/>“Yes! Maggie, look!” Andy is creeping out of the room as Inna pushes a doll into my hands. “She’s from the movie Brave! And she looks like you!” She smiles genuinely. <br/>“Cool.” I mumble softly, awkwardly looking at the others.<br/>“Are you okay?” Bella asks me softly, and my heart beats faster hearing her ask me that. Normal! Normal person! All I can do is shrug, unsure. <br/>“Inna? Can I paint her nails to match ours?” Bella asks as Inna shrugs, happy to play with Eve who doesn’t acknowledge me after that. I spit the pacifier out, breathing slowly as she steps over with a very light pink polish. “I know, but it’s all she has in here.” Bella smiles softly at me. <br/>“You’re….normal?” I ask as she smiles. <br/>“Kinda. My Daddy, as you could say, prefers me older, like almost a teen but not.” She explains. “You look scared and new, figured you’d like to talk.” She explains, carefully taking my hand. <br/>“Yeah.” I say softly. “Is everyone kidnapped?” I whisper as she smiles, shaking her head. <br/>“Just you and me. Those two sought out this. There's a few others in the community that weren’t too willingly taken.” She explains. “But it hasn’t been too bad for me, I was just a drugged out loser.” She shrugs. “Daddy is a cop. It was this or going to jail for a few things. At least here I don’t have to wear an orange jumpsuit.” She giggles a little.<br/>“Why did Andy take me?” I ask softly as she pauses. <br/>“He wanted a little so badly. These guys, your guys kinda cause I group them like a family, they usually just babysit in the community or go to parties, but Andy wanted the full time deal. So does Jinxx I think, but I think Jinxx is going to rope down Lonny by the way they act.” She giggles again. <br/>“There's more?” I whisper horrified. <br/>“There's a lot more.” She confirms, finishing one of my hands. “You’ll adjust. It’s a pretty nice life I think.” She shrugs. <br/>“You’re not the one in diapers.” I frown as she smirks.<br/>“Nope.” She almost sings. “Perks of being me.” She hums proudly. I just sigh, jealous, but I am not causing a fuss with Jake and Jinxx in this house. <br/>I do get to talk with Bella a little more, a few questions answered, and a few nice minutes of being just a girl. Even if pink isn’t my color, it’s nice to have my nails painted. The other two leave us be, all too happy to play like kids together. <br/>“Oh? Did you take care of the baby Bella?” Why did it have to be Jinxx who came in? <br/>“Yeah.” Bella shrugs, not intimidated by the man who shakes her head at her. <br/>“A polite answer would be ‘Yes, Sir.’” He tells her as she shrugs again. She does remind me of a young teen, for sure. “And you painted her nails.” Jinxx frowns as he steps over to us. <br/>“What? Not a big deal, it’ll come off.” She huffs, seeming just annoyed with him. <br/>“You should have asked her Daddy if it was okay first.” Is all he says picking me up despite my frown. “Girls, I think you may want to go to the living room.” Jinxx teases, the two girls quickly on their feet dashing out excitedly while Bella hums getting off the floor. <br/>“Did you have fun with little Bella? She keep a good eye on you?” Jinxx asks as we trail behind. I just nod quietly as he grins. I don’t get much more from him as squeals fill the house, and terror fills my stomach. <br/>Someone, lord knows who is dressed in an easter bunny costume, bouncing with the two girls who are overly excited. Everyone is smiling and happy, and I’m just overwhelmed and scared. I think Andy noticed, at least that’s probably why he pulls me from Jinxx’s arms, and I quickly cling to him. <br/>“Can we go home? Please?” I beg as he sighs. <br/>“It’s okay baby, is it too much noise?” He asks me, taking a step away. I nod hiding my face in his neck, trying to block this all out. Knowing I’m stuck in this world did not help my mood today, neither did my painting and now there's some stranger in a bunny costume and lord knows what else. <br/>“Maggie?” Bella’s voice catches my attention for a moment before I can hear her be told to be quiet and leave us alone. Andy is slowly rocking his body, letting me cling. Later I will hate that I’m clinging to him, but right now I’m scared and overwhelmed. <br/>“Go home please?” I even try babying my voice, hoping he will listen to me like that. He does tense, clearly caught off guard, but just shushes me. <br/>“It’s alright Mag, just take a moment to settle down. We got something fun planned for you and your friends.” He promises as I take a shaky breath. I hate to say it, but I want to go home. I want it even more as there are three taps on my shoulder, and I look over to see the fucking bunny, quickly clinging to Andy tighter and shoving my face in his neck. <br/>“Woah, is the bunny scary Maggie?” Andy asks and I nod quickly. <br/>“Bunny not scary! Fluffy!” Eves loud voice pipes in. I became aware there is a bit of attention on me then. Great. <br/>“Why don’t we let the bunny give us a hug? Make it all better.” Andy says, and despite me shaking my head the fursuit is wrapped around me. <br/>“Easy, easy girly. It’s me, Uncle CC, I’m just pretending to be a bunny.” He whispers in my ear, and I quickly relax finding out it’s someone I at least know. When he lets go I no longer hide in Andy’s shoulder, actively looking at him and the rest of the room. <br/>“Did a hug from the bunny make it better?” One of the men asks, and I nod shyly and Eve and Inna grin wider. Bella looks concerned, but it doesn’t get addressed as Jake grins. <br/>“I think there are some eggs that need to be found then! Mr. Bunny hid a bunch in the backyard for you girls.” He smiles as Eve and Inna practically bounce in excitement. <br/>“Why don’t we let the bunny help you find yours since your foot has an owie?” Andy suggests, and I’m passed over easily to CC who nods a little. <br/>He leads the girls to the back yard where there are numerous sparkly eggs laid throughout. Plenty to keep us busy for a bit I think. I’m handed my basket again, and while CC holds me close, Jake counts off before the girls, including Bella, runoff. <br/>“Don’t do all the work for her bunny, make her point them out.” Andy calls. CC looks at me, clearly just being my legs for this. I sigh, taking a moment to figure out how my life became this before I’m pointing.<br/>“There.” I say, quickly being taken over and being handed one of many eggs.<br/>“Good girl.” I hear CC’s whisper, and actually relax enough to have a little fun finding eggs. <br/>This goes on for a while actually, and there are more eggs in my basket than I probably would've actually tried to get. Everyone seems happy, the guys drinking a beer as they watch and girls showing their findings to either the bunny or their Daddy. But soon the yard is bare and I’m being passed back to Andy who is smiling widely. <br/>“What did you get there?” He asks, glancing at the basket. I shrug a little as he chuckles, sitting and pulling me on his lap as the girls sit on the floor emptying their eggs. “Let’s see.” He hands me a pink plastic egg and I crack it open, genuinely surprised at the jelly beans inside. I look up at him as he shows fake shock. “Wow, bet those will be tasty later.” He smiles.<br/>“Ugh, here, I don’t need this.” Bella is handing an egg to Andy who tilts his head before chuckling seeing the pacifier inside. <br/>“With how snarky your mouth is, you just may.” Jinxx comments as Andy shows the plastic to me. It is kind of cute, with spring flowers on it. <br/>“Yeah, yeah.” She sasses a little, which clearly bothers Jinxx. <br/>“With how much of a liking you’ve taken to the baby, probably would do you good to take some steps back.” Jinxx grunts as one of the men laughs. <br/>“Jesus Jinxx, never get anything that can talk to you when you settle.” He laughs with the others. <br/>“I don’t intend to.” And he’s serious. <br/>“Do you like spending time with Bella?” Andy asks me, to which I nod and show him my hand. “Oh aren’t those pretty, did she do them?” He asks as I nod again. <br/>“See? Not a big deal.” Bella grins at Jinxx.<br/>“Little girl, I swear.” He huffs. <br/>“Alright Bella, come here before I do let him spank you.” At least she's smart, quickly at the man's side. <br/>“Like Bella.” I tell Andy who hums. <br/>“I’m glad.” He actually smiles, hugging me closer for a good long moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's short, and sorry it took so long. I am a full time college student, sometimes I have a lot of school work to do before I can write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It’s cold and dark. The rain is dripping softly onto the pavement as cars drive by splashing it back into the sky. The orange street lights illuminate the streets only enough to see where my feet are falling. The city lights and clouds take away any chance to see the stars.<br/>
My jacket is thin and well worn by this point. I’ve had it since my junior year of high school, the bright blue fabric now faded into a baby blue-grey color. One of the pockets was torn off by a door handle when I was rushing home one night, but I just haven’t gotten around to replacing it. It makes me think of home. Makes me think of the life I left behind for a better one. I think if I ever did retire the jacket I’d still keep it hanging on my coat rack, just in case.<br/>
There's a fall of footsteps. The sound of them echoes on the almost empty street, boots squeaking on the wet concrete. The sound pounds in my eardrums, growing quicker as I walk faster. I don’t dare turn around, my gut tells me what's behind me is nothing good.<br/>
Soon my wet shoes are running along the sidewalk as the boots behind me start to charge after me. Everything feels like it’s in slow motion, like I’m running in a pool. But there's a beacon of hope as I see Pop’s diner, someplace I know is safe. Without thinking I go running across the street.<br/>
I don’t make it. Two bright headlights and a black car send me spiraling back into the street, letting the heavy footsteps get ahold of me. </em>
</p><p>I shoot straight up, gasping for aid as everything feels too tight. I’m soaked in sweat and my face is wet. The room is dark beside a soft glow on the other side, but it doesn’t exactly soothe me.<br/>
“Hey, what's wrong?” Andy's voice breaks my racing brain’s thoughts as I try to steady myself. He had recently started sleeping in his own room, saying he trusts me enough not to hurt myself. And there's a baby monitor right there that even has a camera he can watch.<br/>
My chest is too tight to talk and tell him to go away, as soon as I open my mouth I’m gasping for air and a sob shudders through my body. It seems to give him all the information he needs though, quickly pulling me out of the crib and into his arms.<br/>
“Hey, hey now, you’re okay, it’s alright.” He’s quick to shush me, his body gently rocking me. “Everything is okay, I promise, I’m right here.” He says softly. I really hate how it does calm my heart some, and how I cling to him as he walks slowly around the room.<br/>
“Did you have a bad dream?” He asks softly, and I just nod as I sniffle, trying to settle myself down. “It’s okay, those happen sometimes. Do you want to tell Daddy what it was about?” He asks. And, I think this is a dream that should be kept to myself. So I stubbornly shake my head in his shoulder as he sighs. “Okay, but if you do at any point I’m here for you.” He promises.<br/>
“Okay.” I whisper, trying to take a deep breath, my whole body shaking as I do.<br/>
“You know what makes me feel better after a bad dream?” He asks. I glance up at him in the dim room, and all I can see is genuine care and love.<br/>
“What?” I manage to ask as he smiles.<br/>
“Well first, I take my teddy bear and give her a big squeeze.” He starts off, squeezing me tightly to him for a moment before he is grabbing Dahlia for me and giving her to me. “And then I go get me something warm to drink.” He hums, walking out of the room through the dark house. “And then afterward I try to reflect on happy memories.” He says. “Does that sound like a good plan?” He asks me and I nod. “Good, I will be right back with a nice warm bottle for you, and then cause you’ve been such a good girl you can come to lay down in Daddy’s bed till you feel better.” He says setting me on the couch.<br/>
I’m a bit thrown off by his offer, squeezing Dahlia to me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen his room. He keeps me out of two rooms in this house, his bedroom and another room that I assume in his office. I’m honestly not sure, he’s kind of secretive at times. I’m almost scared of going into his room. What if it’s like, a scary sex dungeon? Or somehow worse.<br/>
“Alright, come here.” Andy hums as he grabs me off the couch easily. I’ve managed to wipe away some of my tears, and cling to him instantly as he starts walking. “I’ll let you have your bottle in bed even, maybe make it easier to settle you down.” He smiles, opening the door to a room at the end of the hall.<br/>
I was most definitely wrong about his room. There are no hanging whips or chains or blood on the walls. It’s actually almost boring. The room is painted a king of beige and has the basic needs. His bed is dark grey with quite a few pillows, there's a bedside table with a stack of notebooks and pens and water. A few hanging pictures similar to what's throughout the house, but also some comic book stuff. I think those are even Batman comics piled on his dresser. It’s honestly really normal looking for a single man.<br/>
“Looking for something?” He chuckles as he sits on the bed, easily rag dolling me around till I’m laying with him, supported on his chest. “Here we go, let’s get you back settled down.” He hums, pressing the nipple of the bottle to my lips before I can ask questions.<br/>
It’s nice though, curling up against him as he holds the bottle. The warm milk does soothe my throat, and the blanket he pulls over me is nice and warm. It’s easy to shut my eyes and clutch Dahlia to my chest.<br/>
Andy is humming softly, a song I don’t recognize as always, but feeling the soft rumble in his chest is comforting. Softly he starts to whisper a few of the lyrics. “So hear my voice, remind you not to bleed, I'm here. Saviour will be there when you are feeling alone, oh.” They’re said so quietly I almost have to strain to hear them, having to listen more to the soft hum of his voice in his throat.<br/>
His large hand rubs my back gently as I start to fade out of consciousness, curling tighter to the warm body next to me. The last thing I’m aware of is fingers gently going through my hair and the soft hum of music.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Broken Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And we’re almost done…” Doctor Tommy hums as he finishes cutting the cast off. “There we go, all gone!” He smiles widely at me, tossing the cast that has caused me so much trouble to the trash. I try to jump up, eager to walk again. <br/>“Ah ah ah, not yet little missy.” The nurse catches me as Andy laughs. <br/>“Are you excited, Maggie?” Andy asks me and I nod. I’m a little drowsy, and I can only assume it's because there was some form of sleep aid in the morning bottle. <br/>“You still have to wear this boot when you walk, just a week or two.” Doctor Tommy says as a heavy black boot is put on my foot.<br/>“But I can walk?” I ask slowly and they nod. <br/>“Yes, you can. Are you going to try and walk like a big girl for you Daddy now?” The nurse asks me and I nod quickly smiling. Finally. I can finally walk. Maybe I can work on escaping now. <br/>“Oh joy.” Andy chuckles, but he’s happy. I don’t know why, but he’s worn a soft and happy smile on his face all day. <br/>We’ve been on good terms the past few days. I’m easy to bend and don’t put up much of a fight these days. It’s hard to fight when I can’t go anywhere. I’m coming to trust him more, he’s been very nice lately. <br/>“Alright, let’s see this little missy on her feet before we let you guys head out.” Before my brain can process much I’m being pulled off the table by Doctor Tommy, the nurse supporting my other side as I set my feet down. I almost feel dizzy for a moment as I stand, feeling my muscles clench and strain for a moment as I get back used to normality. <br/>“Come here Maggie, come to Daddy.” Andy coos, standing only a few steps away. Once I have my bearing though, it’s more than easy to fall into step to him, laughing as he hugs me tightly after I walk to him. “What a good girl you are!” He smiles, kissing my head before he’s talking with the doctor, letting me stand. The world is a little slow around me, but I’m happy. Maybe I can leave soon? Escape before I get in too much deeper. <br/>“Tell Doctor Tommy thank you, Maggie.” I am pulled out of my thoughts by Andy, quickly looking up to the man. <br/>“Thank you.” It’s quiet and I’m not sure what I’m thanking him for, but soon Andy has a tight hold on my hand as he guides me slowly out the building. It’s weird walking with the boot, and also weird walking with a diaper on, which has been something I still do not enjoy, but it’s nice to have this small piece of freedom. Andy doesn’t walk as fast as he normally does, keeping a slow speed for me as I get used to walking again. He has me in the car soon enough, buckling me tightly, still with a warm smile on his face. <br/>“You’re a very good girl Maggie, thank you for being so good.” He praises, pushing some of my hair back from my face before he closes the door.<br/>“So, I don’t want you walking around the house too much, okay? Not unless Daddy is there to keep an eye on you, you don’t need to be getting hurt again so soon.” He mentions as he drives. I’m pretty quick to frown at that, I mean it’s not like he leaves me alone all that much anyway, but I’m looking for independence. <br/>“But my leg is fine now.” I tell him as he hums. <br/>“It’s still healing sweetheart, you don’t want to walk on it too much and hurt it, or trip and fall and hurt something else.” He explains. <br/>“You said you’d let me go when I started feeling better.” I point out as he chuckles. <br/>“Someone is a talkative little girl today.” He points out. “My sweet little doll, I’ll let you know when you're all better and can be a big girl.” He smiles. <br/>“But I can walk now!” I protest as he sighs. <br/>“How about this, you come with Daddy to the store and if you can walk the whole time I’ll consider letting you be a big girl?” He asks as I perk up a little. <br/>“Really?” I ask quickly as he hums. <br/>“Yup, Daddy needs to get some groceries and I think someone deserves to pick out a new toy for being so good at the doctor's office today.” He smiles. “You think you're up to it?” He asks and I nod quickly. <br/>“Yes!” This is the perfect chance to prove I can walk on my own, and maybe even escape.<br/>“Alright, but you gotta hold my hand the whole time, can’t have you wandering off.” He tells me.<br/>“But-” I’m quickly cut off by a firm glare through the rearview mirror, shutting me up.<br/>“Your other option is to wear a harness and be on a leash. I have it in your diaper bag if you’d rather do that.” He says firmly. I sink a bit in my seat but nod. <br/>“I’ll hold your hand.” I mumble as he hums. <br/>“Thought so.” And that's where the conversation ends. It’s only quiet for a few minutes before he’s parking at a very large and very crowded store. Fuck. It’s only then do I look down at the baby blue dress I'm wearing. It doesn’t exactly scream adult with the white bunny pattern on it. And then there's the obvious crinkle when I move, and now a big black boot on my foot. Suddenly I want to say no to this whole experience. Even if I could get an officer's attention under Andy's strict eyes, would I really want to be found dressed like this?<br/>“Do you need a change?” Andy mostly is asking himself, pulling the skirt of my dress up to check me while I’m still in the car. <br/>“Hey!” I try to swat at his hands before they are firmly grabbed. <br/>“Magnolia, I know you know the rules by now. You don’t hit me.” He tells me firmly as I frown. <br/>“You’re trying to expose me to everyone!” I complain quietly. <br/>“No one cares if a baby is getting their diaper checked. You should start getting less embarrassed about it, or I can desensitize you myself to it.” He warns before unbuckling me. <br/>“It’s gross.” I mutter as he just shakes his head at me. “Is it possible for me to not wear a diaper in the store?” I ask as he chuckles. <br/>“And what? Leave puddles all over the store? Silly girl.” He hums helping me out of the car and grabbing my hand tightly. I just take a deep breath to compose myself, hating this so much. <br/>“Oh, and Maggie, don’t think I won’t spank you inside the store if you act up. I’m not afraid to put you over my knee in public.” He says casually before he’s leading me into the store. Lord, please help me. <br/>So, I was okay for a few minutes, holding Andy's large hand patiently and standing and walking quietly. I mostly just watched him pick through produce, too embarrassed to look anywhere else and see the faces of bystanders. It was honestly going fine, and I was starting to relax, but after about ten minutes that's when the ache started. I also learned that Andy was a slow shopper, but wasn’t paying me much mind as I tried to not stand on my leg.<br/>“Maggie, do you have to go potty?” I hate how loud he asked the question, even though it was his normal speaking voice it sounded like he yelled it to me. <br/>“No.” I say firmly as he hums. <br/>“Kinda looks like a potty dance you’re doing there.” He says looking at me. His eyes tell me he knows what’s actually wrong, but he is going to make me say it. <br/>“Just antsy.” I mumble as he hums, chuckling a little as he turns back to the bread selection. <br/>Unfortunately, it wasn’t long until I was limping, the ache turning into a true pain and spreading through my leg. Even with Andy walking slow, it was hard to keep up. But I’m determined to try and win this, so I force myself to be as composed as possible. Course that didn’t last that long either. <br/>“Alright, enough. Come here.” Andy sighs turning to me, picking me up, and forcing me into the basket. <br/>“Andy!” I protest, getting a tap on the mouth as he looks down at me. <br/>“Daddy.” He corrects, before sighing. “Had you been a big girl and told me your foot was hurting so much, we would have gone straight home or I’d have Uncle CC watch you for a bit while I finished shopping, but now you will ride in the basket while I finish up the shopping.” He tells me as I frown. I can feel the looks from onlookers, and I try to just make myself as small as possible and he sets crackers next to me as if this isn’t weird at all. <br/>I’m silent for the rest of the trip. I don’t even try to ask if I can walk again, my foot is throbbing and it’s not worth it. <br/>“Alright, since you were a good girl for the doctor I did say you could get a new toy, why don’t we go pick something out?” Andy smiles, getting me to perk up a little. I do kind of like that idea. “What kind of toy do you wanna get? A new stuffie? Or maybe a new doll. Your dolls could always use a new friend.” He hums slowly stepping through the aisle. <br/>“Can I get a new doll?” I ask as he nods.<br/>“Course, let's see what they got.” He smiles, letting me pick a doll with a few different outfits and even stickers. <br/>“What’s her name?” Andy asks as he takes us to check out. I shrug as I study the doll, my brain already thinking of all the outfit combinations possible. I just hear him chuckle, too pleased with himself today it seems. <br/>I’m almost too out of it, having the numerous distractions of my throbbing foot and new doll for me to hear Andy's conversation with another random shopper. But once I do, I know I never want to go anywhere with him again. <br/>“You're such a good guy.” A woman's voice says. “My cousin is like her, and I just don’t know how they do it. Bless their hearts.” She sighs. <br/>“Oh?” Andy genuinely sounds confused. <br/>“Yeah, he’s pretty low on the spectrum and it’s so hard on the family.” She says. <br/>“Oh, um, yeah.” Andy coughs, caught off guard. “I wouldn’t say she’s hard on the family, she's a blessing to me.” He says. <br/>“Oh, they all are, of course. But sometimes it can just be so hard. Is she your sister?” The woman asks as I’m fully listening, but I keep my head down and away from the conversation. <br/>“Um, yeah.” Andy says. <br/>“My cousin goes to this day hab program if you need a break, they take good care of him.” She says happily. <br/>“I’m okay, I work from home and I like to keep her close.” He says.<br/>“You’re such a good brother. Bless the both of you.” I can hear the adoration in her voice, while I’m holding my breath hoping to get out of here. <br/>I thought being seen in a diaper would be humiliating, or even wearing this dress. I didn’t take into account that being seen as on the spectrum would be this humiliating. And know I can’t defend myself without getting in trouble, or it being seen as a meltdown. I’m absolutely horrified, feeling smaller than ever. There's nothing wrong with being on the spectrum, but that is not my identity. I’m a strong 25 year old woman who can take care of herself. <br/>And yet, I’m in a shopping cart basket holding a barbie doll and being talked about like I barely am human.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just noting I am trying not to be offensive about being on the spectrum or anything, Maggie is just upset that she was not perceived as a fully functional person, which is what Andy is trying to do to her even though he did not exactly intend for that last part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Mischief and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Magnolia! No!” Andy scolds as I push the strawberries he cut up for me off of the highchair table. He swats my hands before he’s picking the bears up sighing. “You are being such a grumpy little girl today, you're just asking to be spanked.” <br/>“I told you I wasn’t hungry!” I protest as he turns back to me. <br/>“I don’t know why you're putting up a fuss about eating, I was even letting you feed yourself missy.” He says grabbing a chair and some apple sauce. <br/>“Andy! You’re not-” I don’t even get to finish telling him he isn’t listening, a hard smack going on my lips. <br/>“Daddy. The correct name is Daddy.” He tells me firmly as I try to keep my eyes from watering, but damn that hurt. He’s been more adamant about me calling him Daddy lately, but it makes me uncomfortable. “Tell me who I am Maggie.” He says, watching me seriously. <br/>“Daddy.” I mutter as he nods. <br/>“Good girl.” He says opening the apple sauce. “You need to use the correct name and be a polite little girl, I let you get away with using the wrong name for far too long.” He says holding the spoon to my mouth. I shake my head at him as he raises an eyebrow. “Magnolia, eat. You're pulling my patience thin right now.” He orders.<br/>“I don’t want to eat!” I’m getting frustrated, my lip throbbing and my eyes are getting watery. Andy sighs as he sets the spoon down, reaching over to pat my cheek. <br/>“What's got you so fussy today? Tell daddy so he can fix it.” He coos gently. “Do you want to go down for a nap? Or do you want to be held? Or maybe you want Dahlia?” He asks, frowning as I slap his hand away. He’s quick to have both of my wrists in his hand though, holding them tight as I struggle to get away. <br/>“Magnolia, You do not hit me.” He says firmly. “I cannot help you if you do not use your big girl words to tell me what's wrong.” He tells me, explaining it as if I don’t understand him. <br/>“Go away! I don’t want you!” I try kicking at him, not hard, just enough to push him away, but that did not go over well. <br/>Before I can blink he has me out of the high chair and my diaper around my knees as he starts landing firm swats on my butt. He has me pinned down well, unbothered as I yell out and try to squirm away.<br/>“You do not kick me little girl! I put up with a lot of bad behavior from you, but kicking I will not put up with!” He scolds, his hand landing down heavily as I yelp and try not to cry. “I do not know what has gotten into you but it ends right now, understand me?” He asks after a few more heavy smacks. <br/>“Yes.” I sniffle, trying to compose myself, yelping as another smack goes down. <br/>“Yes, what?” He asks, my face going beyond red. <br/>“Yes, Daddy.” I say quietly. <br/>I’m back on my feet within another moment, the diaper being resituated around my now throbbing ass. He pulls my shirt down, adjusting my clothes to look somewhat proper before he’s hugging me to him. He’s decided until I’m less embarrassed, I’m to only be in a shirt and a diaper in the house. Definitely not helping my mood today. <br/>“Alright, can we try eating again Maggie? You're too tiny, I need you to eat something.” He says as I sniffle but nod, a little bit more compliant. “Good girl. Even let you sit with Daddy, he needs his cuddly baby.” He hums, easily bringing me back to the kitchen and pulling me onto his lap. <br/>I manage to eat the apple sauce for him, and even have a bottle of juice before he’s releasing me from his tight hold, setting me down in the living room with my dolls. <br/>“Be a good girl, Daddy has a few things he needs to do.” He tells me, kissing my head before he’s stepping away. Usually in the afternoons, I am given time to play on my own with either my dolls or a coloring book. He’s tried a few other toys but those are the top two with the best success of keeping me entertained or actually doing something. Sometimes I just decide to stare off into space and think. Andy doesn’t like those days, but he can’t force me to play. <br/>Today is a bit different. He isn’t hovering over me, he’s actually in the kitchen and on the phone with someone. I can hear him doing some chores while he talks, putting up dishes and probably cleaning any mess I made. <br/>This gives me a little freedom. Course I look at the front door, but I look at my foot, and also at what I’m wearing. Probably not a good idea for today. But, he never said I couldn’t move around some during this time. So I start by crawling around the living room, looking through the DVDs he has piled under the TV. Lots of Batman. <br/>The living room gets boring quickly though, so I’m slowly standing up and heading to the hallway. The only room I don’t know a lot about is his office and his bedroom. I slowly wobble to the hallway, deciding on his office first. I’ve never seen it, I just know of it. <br/>Slowly I open the door and turn on the light, pausing as I look in and see numerous guitars on the walls. There are many records and frame records on the wall, along with awards on a shelf. There are magazine covers with Andy on them, as well as some of the guys who have come over. There's a keyboard and an amp, and some other stuff for instruments and a couch. I slowly walk deeper into the room, my fingers carefully brushing over one of the guitars. <br/>It’s kind of silly how naughty I feel being in here, my own mischief going to be the death of me as I quietly pluck one of the strings. I can't help my giggle, is this really his big secret office? Some guitar studio? Maybe he plays in some small band to pay the bills or whatever, but it’s silly how he wouldn’t let me in here. I pluck another one of the strings again, smiling as I shake my head at him. Except that smile is wiped off my face real quick. <br/>“Magnolia!” Andy’s voice swears my name from the doorway, as I quickly turn and look at him like a deer stuck in headlights. “What are you doing? What did I say about coming in here?” He scolds coming over to me as I shrink away. <br/>“Not to?” I ask quietly. <br/>“Yes, you're not supposed to come in here, you could get hurt.” He frowns as he drags me to the couch. I’m swung over his knees all too easily, diaper around my own knees before he’s landing a few solid swats down on my ass. <br/>“You are being so very naughty today Magnolia. You know better! You know to stay where Daddy puts you, you know to stay out of Daddy's office, and you know not to hit Daddy!” He lists off my crimes in between firm and loud smacks on my ass. <br/>I can’t help but actually feel bad for what I’ve done, maybe it’s because my ass was previously sore before he started spanking me again. But either way, he has me crying much quicker this time, and much harder, but he doesn’t relent. He continues to lay heavy smacks from my butt to my upper thighs, switching between spots as they fall quickly. <br/>“I’m sorry! Daddy I’m sorry!” I find myself sobbing after a long few moments, my poor butt on fire. A few more heavy smacks go down before he stops.<br/>“Are you going to be a good girl Magnolia?” He asks me as I sniffle, quickly nodding my head. <br/>“Come here baby.” Andy sighs, pulling me into a tight hug for a moment. “I want you to sit here and think about why you need to behave like a good girl for a few minutes.” He says, setting me in front of a wall. “You can sit on your butt or you can kneel, but I want you to think about how you're going to be a good girl.” He says as I nod sniffling. <br/>And I manage to settle myself down as I sit very still. I find myself feeling more guilty the longer I’m in this room, and guilty overall about my behavior today. So it does make it challenging for me to stop crying, but I do manage to get some composure before Andy is coming and picking me up. <br/>“Let's get some dinner for you and then a bath little one.” Andy hums, bringing me out of the room and closing the door firmly behind us. <br/>I behave as perfectly as humanly possible, not striking a fuss when he fed me, or pouting when he left me sitting in the highchair while he ate his dinner. I didn't even complain about being bathed by him, being as compliant as possible. Although I did not enjoy bath time, I had no protection from the hard bathtub on my very red butt, I stayed still for him and didn’t give him any fuss. <br/>“For being so good during dinner and bath time I’m going to give you something to help soothe that little bottom of yours.” He hums as he is drying me off, being gentle as he picks me up and sets me on the changing table. And while I blush, the cream he rubs on the very red marks helps some. He has me diapered shortly after that and dressed in a soft cotton shirt with horses on it. <br/>“And some socks for toes.” He tickles the bottom of my feet to get a small laugh from me as he rolls some fluffy pink socks on my feet. “Let Daddy manage your hair and then you can have your nighttime bottle.” He hums, gently combing the curls. <br/>It’s nice being taken care of by him, the silence between us is not awkward as he works on my hair. I’m determined to be well behaved, and he seems to be trying to treat me a little extra well tonight. Either way, it has nice results. <br/>Soon enough I’m curled up on his lap in the living room, nursing on a bottle he’s holding. I snuggle as close as I can, hearing the soft thumping of his heart. <br/>“I hope you know I’m not mad at you for today. I’m frustrated cause I know what a good girl you can be and I would rather spoil you than spank you. But I love you very much, and I will never be mad or angry with you.” He says softly as I drink. “I will do everything in my power to make sure you're safe, healthy, and happy. You’re my little baby, and Daddy is going to make sure everything is okay.” He says gently. And I believe him. There's such strength in his voice and passion, I have no doubt that he cares for me.<br/>“I love you too.” And even though I whispered it, I know he heard it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Adjusting Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Someone’s sleepy today.” Andy coos softly, smiling as he spoons oatmeal into my mouth. I just hum softly, accepting the bland food as he chuckles. It’s earlier than the normal time he wakes me up, and I have gotten used to our schedule. “Poor baby.” He just hums, letting us fall back into quiet. It’s a peaceful morning, Andy still in his own pajamas as he sits with me sipping on a cup of coffee as he feeds me. <br/>“Do you want blueberries or strawberries?” Andy asks me as he finishes up. <br/>“Blue.” I say quietly as he nods. <br/>“Sounds good to me.” He smiles, grabbing a handful for me to have while he has his own breakfast. “Your Uncles are going to come over today, they can’t wait to see you again.” He mentions, playfully stealing a berry. <br/>“Why?” I ask as he chuckles. <br/>“Cause your the cutest little thing ever.” He says easily. I roll my eyes a little bit, rephrasing my question.<br/>“Why are they coming?” I ask as he smiles. <br/>“Cause they can.” Is all he says as I pout. That is not an answer. The pout slides of my lips easily enough though as he tickles my foot, getting me to giggle and forget about it. <br/>And I mostly do as we go through the normal routine of getting me dressed, having the privilege to wear a pair of pink short overalls and a white shirt that he claims will be dirty within five minutes, but is cute anyway. He lets me settle in the living room, putting on an episode of Elmo before stepping away and confidently leaving me in the room. Any interest I could have in leaving the room is quickly taken away by the familiar voice of Elmo. <br/>“Guess who?” I find myself squealing as my eyes are covered by two large hands, laughing as I try to squirm away from them. The voice just lets out a loud laugh with me, pulling me against their body. <br/>“Uncle CC! Stop!” I laugh, regaining my sight as his arms just move around me to hug me to him. <br/>“Oh never, someone gotta play with you! I bet your mean ol’ Daddy never ever plays with you.” He teases, picking me up and smothering me almost. But I just laugh, wrapping my arms around his neck as he holds me. <br/>“Oh yes, she’s so neglected.” Andy laughs, letting CC scatter overdramatic and playful kisses on my face. <br/>“Yup, so it’s Uncle CC to the rescue!” He grins, too happy with himself as he sits on the couch and holding me on his lap. <br/>“Already hogging the girl up.” Andy just shakes his head before he steps away, leaving me with CC who holds my hands and playfully bounces them in a few patterns. <br/>“Hello!” Jinxx’s voice calls out, and he quickly appears with Lonny in tow holding numerous bags. <br/>“Hey man! Glad you made it.” Andy only acknowledges Jinxx’s presence as Lonny steps away to the kitchen silently. <br/>“Of course, I love seeing the progress you’ve made.” Jinxx smiles, only a little too sinister for my liking. But it’s one of the kinder looks he’s given me. I think he’s just a plain meany head anyways. <br/>“It’s definitely going good.” Andy smiles over at me. <br/>“Lonny is adjusting well as well.” Jinxx says as Andy raises an eyebrow.<br/>“Really?” He asks, watching as the man quietly walks back into the room.<br/>“I think we’ll find him of good use to us.” Jinxx says, only putting a hand on his shoulder to get him to fall onto his knees in front of the two. <br/>“That is impressive.” Andy hums, a hand going through Lonny’s hair before I’m being distracted by CC tickling my sides. <br/>“What you doing silly girl? Are you watching your Daddy?” CC coos, making me squirm as he tickles me. I just giggle shaking my head, thankful for the new distraction of Jake walking in with Inna happens. Except Inna is dressed in adult clothes, ripped jeans, and a tight t-shirt. She doesn’t even look like shes role playing a teenager, her makeup is too advanced for that and her hair is even well done. <br/>“Hey Jake, Inna.” Andy greets, easily going into the conversation with them as Jinxx steps over to the couch and sits, snapping twice and having Lonny by his side in an instant. <br/>“Hello Maggie, how are you doing today?” Jinxx asks me directly, but I’m far too interested in why Lonny is kneeling, and what’s with the thick leather around his neck. <br/>“Mags, it’s not nice to stare and ignore people.” CC is gentle as he nudges me, gaining my attention, definitely much nicer than how Jinxx would have handled the situation. <br/>“I’m okay.” I say quietly, embarrassed by being corrected for my behavior.<br/>“That’s good to hear. Are you excited for today?” He asks, and I just shrug, playing with my hands. <br/>“Donno what today is.” I mumble. And I genuinely don’t, not even sure of the date at this point of the day of the week. I don’t think it’s a holiday or my birthday, and I’m pretty sure it’s around June, but that’s about it. <br/>“Oh? I see.” Jinxx chuckles. “You didn’t tell me it was going to be a surprise.” Jinxx mentions over to Andy who rolls his eyes. <br/>“It was in the text.” He says. <br/>“Yeah man, it was in the text.” CC laughs. “Isn’t your Uncle Jinxx silly?” He grins, tickling me and making me squeal more. <br/>“Don’t get her too wound up CC.” Andy shakes his head, stepping over and plucking me off of his lap. “Can’t have my baby being too silly.” He smiles fondly as I wrap around him, giggling into his shoulder. “Let’s go outside, get some sun.” <br/>“Oh good! We brought bubbles!” Inna smiles, her voice smoother and calmer than when she is little. <br/>“That sounds fun.” Andy just hums, walking us outside as the rest follow. He hasn’t taken me outback before, but it’s a nice and sunny day. It’s a small backyard, a little grass, a table with some chairs, and a simple wooden fence. He sets me down on the grass and pats my head as Inna steps over. <br/>“I can take care of her for a few.” Inna offers as Andy smiles. <br/>“Thank you.” He says, stepping away as I look up at Inna. <br/>“Hey sweetheart.” Inna smiles, sitting on the grass beside me. “Wanna blow some bubbles?” And that’s what we do, we blow bubbles to each other, Inna tickling me when I’d get a little bored making me laugh and giggle. She keeps me plenty entertained, playing with me and wiping the soap off of me when it drips on me. She takes an almost motherly role to me, even though she’s not much taller than I am. <br/>“Hey, we got a surprise for you.” Andy smiles as he steps over, helping me up off the ground and into his arms. Looking over I’m surprised to see a few boxes wrapped on the table and a plate of cupcakes. I hadn’t even noticed them set that up. <br/>“Here we go, let us see what we got here.” Andy hums as he sits in a chair with me on his lap, pulling a box over. “This is from Uncle Jake!” Andy smiles reading the tag before it’s given to me. It can’t be my birthday, so I look up at him confused as he chuckles. “Open it up, baby.”<br/>I try to be careful unwrapping the paper, but eventually, just tear it much to everyone’s amusement, find a foldable barn house with some plastic farm animals. It’s definitely meant for toddlers, with no sharp edges and it’s almost cartoonish. But I love it, smiling widely as my fingers brush over the animals. <br/>“Thank you!” I tell him after getting a soft nudge from Andy before it’s pulled from my hands and I’m given another box, this one white and from Jinxx.<br/>I shouldn’t be surprised that the contents would disturb me, the first thing I am pulling out of the box being a firm pink leather paddle. Unfortunately, there’s more. There is a pair of pink slippers with hard rubber balls on the bottom of the feet, a light pink straight jacket, and finally a pacifier with what looks like a harness on it to make it a gag.<br/>“I figured you could use the shoes for her Andy, with her starting to walk again.” Jinxx smiles, too sadistic for my liking. <br/>“What do they do?” Andy is as curious as I am I think, holding them up, letting me get a good look at the lock around the ankles.<br/>“Make it hard for her to walk. Pretty much guarantees she’ll fall, and it’ll be very uncomfortable if she tries.” He’s proud of himself as Andy hums.<br/>“Say thank you.” Andy nudges me as I pout a little. I don’t like this gift. <br/>“Thank you.” But I still say thanks quietly, ready for those items to be far away from me. <br/>“Alright, now for an actually fun gift.” CC is pushing a box to me making me laugh and the guys roll their eyes. <br/>I got some finger paints from him and some new dolls. Inna gave me some new clothes and pacifiers, and Lonny gave me some diapers which had me blushing but Andy said he was thankful. <br/>Andy then fed me pieces of a cupcake while he talked with the guys, not letting me have a lot of icing. But it’s the first time I’ve had sugar in a long time, so I eagerly await each bite with the pink frosting. He fed me to avoid me getting messy, but we still ended up with frosting on my cheeks and clothes. And, when he isn’t paying attention to me, I reach out for the napkin he wiped some of the frosting off on and have it in my mouth before he can stop me.<br/>“Maggie!” He can barely hold a straight face as he pulls it away from me, laughing as he does. “Silly girl.” He coos, kissing my head and grabbing another napkin to wipe my face off. <br/>“Drink?” I ask quietly as he hums. <br/>“Do you want your bottle?” He asks and I nod softly. <br/>“Can I give her the bottle?” Inna asks quickly as Andy chuckles. <br/>“Sure, how about you try to put her down for a nap for me? About that time.” He hums, standing and bringing me inside as Inna follows, happy to have me on her lap while he goes and makes a bottle. She holds me in a tight cradle, humming softly as Andy comes back and hands over the bottle. <br/>“If she doesn’t go down easy let me know and I’ll put her down.” Andy says before he’s leaving to go back to the guys, Inna having the bottle in my mouth before I can say anything.<br/>“Such a sweet girl.” Inna coos, gently humming a song to me. </p>
<p>Andys pov<br/>“Inna really has an interest in caring for her.” I mention as I come back, Lonny having brought beers out for the guys while I was gone and a soda for me. I’m almost amused at the dog bowl Jinxx has on the ground for the kneeling man, but say nothing.<br/>“Yeah, she’s talking about us getting another little and her being the big sister.” Jake chuckles. <br/>“Oh yeah?” Jinxx asks amused. “Getting too big for her panties huh?” <br/>“I think so. Probably going to have to bring her back down to earth.” Jake shrugs. “It’s cute for now though, and hey, I’m sure she’d happily babysit for you, Andy.” He tells me as I smile a little.<br/>“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t know if Maggie is quite ready to be taken care of by others without me around.” I say as they shake their heads at me. <br/>“With Jinxxs torture devices I’m sure they’d be fine.” CC laughs. <br/>“It never hurts to have those items around. Probably wouldn’t hurt to spank her more. I would have had her over my lap for what she did with the icing.” Jinxx shrugs as I just shake my head. <br/>“She was just being a little, she’s easing into the role so good these days, I’m willing to put up with a little bad behavior for her to be happy.” I shrug. “Once she fully accepts her place here, then I’ll work on making her behavior perfect.” I confirm. <br/>“Oh, she’ll be perfect.” CC smiles. <br/>“Yup, so back off Jinxx.” I grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh get that pout off your face.” Andy sighs opening my door.<br/>“Nuh!” I whine, trying to block his hands from unbuckling me. He is trying to take me back to a store, saying we need to work on my walking to help the healing process. Also, work on my socialization. <br/>“Magnolia, no.” He scolds taking my hands and unbuckling me. “Do you need a spanking before we go into the store?” He asks me seriously as I pout. <br/>“I don’t want to go in!” I whine, kicking my feet a little as he sighs. <br/>“Enough Magnolia, it was cute for a minute but you need to knock it off.” He says pulling me out of the car. <br/>“Daddy please!” I whine again, not getting much chance to whine more as he grabs my wrists and bends me over a raised knee, and delivers a few solid swats. <br/>“I said no. Do you want an actual spanking before we go into the store?” He asks me seriously, turning me and forcing me to look at him. While the diaper offered physical protection, it offered no emotional protection, my face flushing embarrassed as my eyes water. I shake my head timidly as he hums. “Good. Now just behave for Daddy while we shop and just maybe we can go get an ice cream cone.” He says, piquing my interest. <br/>“Okay.” I say quietly. <br/>“Good girl, now come on, hold my hand.” He says taking my hand into his, his fingers interlocking with mine almost to make sure I can’t escape. <br/>Today is another day. Honestly, I’m getting into such a routine with him, it feels weird when we do new things like go to the store. It’s early in the morning, Andy saying he wanted to get this taken care of before the stores got too busy. He was nice about my outfit today, not making it too embarrassing. Or I’m just getting used to how he dresses me. Either way, the pink dress with a scattered white flower pattern is cute in my opinion. It’s a little shorter than I’d like, but I won’t complain. He even let me wear sandals today since it’s hot. For a guy he’s also really good at hair, having my hair in a ponytail with a white bow on top of it. I actually really like the outfit, even if it makes me stand out a little bit compared to his more adult clothes. He usually wears a dark pair of jeans and some band shirt for a band I don’t know, and will even wear a jean or leather jacket despite how hot it is. Just depends on his mood. His jewelry is also very gothic on top of the tattoos, and I find that sometimes draws people’s attention. We’re an interesting couple to see on the street I think, which is why I just keep my eyes cast down as Andy leads me into the store. <br/>“Let me know when you start to get tired and we can put you in the cart like last time.” He says as I blush darkly but nod. “Good girl.” <br/>Andy takes his time like normal, browsing through produce to pick the freshest he can. It leaves me boredly following along, playing boredly with the fabric of my dress as he shops. <br/>“Maggie, would you like cherries this week?” He asks me, forcing my attention. <br/>“Umm, yeah.” I mumble as he smiles. <br/>“Is there anything else you’d want for a snack this week? Maybe some baby carrots?” He suggests, getting a quick nod. “I bet for lunch this week I could make you a homemade Lunchable set up.” He hums before he’s turning back to produce options. I just nod a little, kinda bored. <br/>Unfortunately, my boredom doesn’t last too long. I only say unfortunately because of the following events. But there’s a voice all too familiar arguing into a phone, and it pipes my interest quickly. It’s Amber, and she’s definitely talking to her father. I can tell by the polite but exhausted tone of her voice she probably worked a late shift and has to probably run to the diner with some last minute ingredients. <br/>I can feel my heartbeat in my ears as my palms start to sweat, nervously looking down at myself and feeling absolutely ridiculous. I mean for crying out loud I’m dressed like a child, and the world just feels so big around me. I feel like I’m not breathing, my world starting to crumble especially as she comes into view. <br/>“Maggie, Mags, what’s wrong?” Some of my behavior must have caught Andy’s attention because he’s standing in front of me forcing me to look at him. “What’s wrong sweetheart? Do you need a diaper change?” I think that was the straw that broke everything, my eyes welling up with tears before a full on sob moves my lips. It’s so degrading, I can barely hold off screaming. <br/>“Hey, hey hey, it’s okay, it’s all okay.” Andy shushes, pulling me into his arms, holding me in a tight hug before I start thrashing. “Shh Mags, Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay.” He doesn’t let go, despite me sobbing louder. I’m not even sure what’s going on, my brain completely dissolving. My eyes meet hers with the scene I’m pulling, but she doesn’t recognize me. She looks confused, not understanding what’s going on. My throat is closed up, unable to call her name as I panic. But I think she somehow forgot who I am, walking away after staring at me. How long was I gone for her to forget who I was? <br/>“Is everything okay?” A man’s voice asks, who I assume is the manager. <br/>“She’s having a little meltdown, we may need to leave.” Andy explains, pulling me tighter to him. <br/>“We can put your cart aside for you to come to get later today if you’d like?” The man offers nicely. <br/>“Yeah, we need to go. Thank you.” Andy is short with the man, focusing on me as I continue to panic. <br/>“No!” I manage to get that out, not wanting to leave the store. I want to go to Amber! <br/>“Shh Mags, shh. You’re okay.” Despite my struggle, and trying to drag my feet, he picks me up and starts carrying me away. I get one last look at Amber, who's waiting in line to check out. She doesn’t look at me, and it makes my heartbreak. Does she not care about me? <br/>“Oh Mags, what happened?” Andy sighs as we get to the car, but I’m still crying too hard to even attempt to talk to him. “My poor girl, just not ready to be going out in public.” He hums gently, hugging me tightly. He can’t soothe me right now, and I think he realizes that. He manages to manhandle me into the car, buckling me in before looking through the diaper bag. He pulls out a small needle, and before I can fight him it is being stabbed into my arm. <br/>“Let’s take a little nap, see if that helps.” He hums gently as things get a little foggy. “Daddy loves you, hopefully you feel better when you wake up.” And that's all I really remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. True Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I lost all will to live. I lost all will to escape. I lost who exactly I was before all of this. <br/>I had spent the rest of the day crying, inconsolable after finding out Amber doesn’t care about me anymore. I must have been gone longer than I thought. Or maybe she never did really like me. Or maybe she didn’t recognize me. Or maybe… Anything. I couldn’t even explain to Andy what was wrong because every time I tried I’d get more worked up and start crying again, so he eventually gave up asking. So, he treated me like any fussy child, just holding me and trying multiple ways to soothe me, or drugging me so I could rest. <br/>Once daylight broke the next day, I was still so exhausted from the day before, I felt numb. I stayed dead quiet, not even moving so Andy doesn’t think I’m awake. It helps that I woke early in the morning, giving me a chance to curl up tightly around Dahlia and under a blanket as the sun slowly rises. I’d hear Andy’s footsteps walk down the hall to check on me, but every time I’d snap my eyes shut and pretend to sleep so he’d leave me alone longer. Unfortunately, eventually, I’d have to get up. <br/>“Hey there pretty baby.” Andy's voice is warm as he rubs my back, gentle hands pulling me away from the mattress and to his body. “How are we doing today?” He asks, hugging me a little tighter as I push my face into his shoulder. I shrug slightly, not even sure myself. I feel numb, which is probably for the best. “Poor tired baby.” He hums, walking out of the bedroom and sitting in the living room with me on his lap. He tries to position me to eat, to get my head out of his shoulder, but I refuse to cooperate. I wrap my arms around his neck and hide into him, stubbornly holding onto him. <br/>“Maggie, it’s time to have your bottle. We can cuddle in a few.” He gently explains, slowly forcing my arms from around his neck. <br/>“Don’t.” I mumble as he sighs.<br/>“Maggie, you know you gotta eat. Don’t be difficult, Daddy is even letting you have a bottle cause he knows you’re not feeling too good.” He says softly, but I just shake my head, hiding into him. “Come on Mags.” He sighs, bouncing me softly to try and get me to move.<br/>He gives up partially, gently petting a hand through my hair as he sits holding me tightly to him. It’s comforting. It also makes me upset. Is Andy the only one who cares about me? It makes me want to cry, but I’m still cried out from yesterday, and I'm dehydrated. So I curl up a little tighter to him, praying that this will just pass. <br/>Surprisingly Andy doesn’t push too hard for me to drink, just holding me while I work through my emotions. He just waits patiently like he did when he first took me, waiting until I’m ready to give in to whatever he wants me to do. <br/>“Daddy?” I ask quietly as he hums.<br/>“Yes baby?” He asks, still rubbing my back. <br/>“Drink?” I ask softly, slowly glancing up. I am thirsty and tired of fighting. Maybe I just need to move on. <br/>“Of course sweetheart.” He hums grabbing the bottle, pushing the nipple against my lips as I quickly latch on. <br/>“I don’t know what's going on with you, but it changes nothing. I still love you. I will wait until you are ready to cooperate with me, and we can go about our day. You’re my sweet little baby no matter what.” He coos softly, smiling a little as I glance up. “You’re so adorable. I’m the luckiest Daddy in the world to have such a sweet, cute and lovely little girl.” He smiles. <br/>It makes my heart swell, and I have to shut my eyes to avoid the tears. He really does love me. Andy must be the only person who loves me, he’s the only one who's stuck around. Everyone else left. My mother, Amber, even my neighbors didn’t care enough to look for me. But he has been by my side the whole time, taking care of me and loving me. <br/>I start to choke on the milk, another crying fit building in my chest. He’s quick to have me in a more upright position and taking the bottle from my lips, milk dripping past them and onto my onesie as I cough and sniffle. <br/>“Oh baby, you're okay, just a little hiccup.” He coos rubbing my back, letting me try and settle back down. My eyes are glassy when I look at him, but he’s just smiling softly at me. His eyes still show his true feelings, concern, and worry building up behind soft blue eyes. “All better?” He asks and I nod. <br/>“I love you, Daddy.” I whisper as I force my arms around him again as he chuckles. <br/>“I love you too sweet girl.” He says back smoothly, brushing my hair back as I blink back the rest of the tears. “And your Uncles love you, and Inna loves you, and I bet with how much we’ve seen him, Doctor Tommy loves you.” He chuckles, my heart just swelling more. I have a family here. I have a lot of people who care about me here, a lot more than I did previously. “You’re a very loved little girl, and Daddy just wants the best for you.” He hums as I fully settle. “How about you finish your bottle and then Daddy will let you have some banana slices?” He asks, bouncing me a little. I nod quickly, easily excited at the idea. “Good girl.” <br/>And easily enough, Amber and everyone else became a background thought. I didn’t feel great still after the rough night I had, but I was able to smile a little as I held thinly sliced bananas between my fingers in my highchair as Andy drank a cup of coffee and scrolled through his phone. I felt warm, and I felt loved. <br/>The more I think about it, I don’t think I had ever felt this way before. Sure, I know my mother loved me, but she had to, she was my mother. This kind of love is unconditional. The only thing Andy gets in return is the love I can send back to him. He doesn’t seem to mind the long days where nothing can go my way, or the days I’m short with him. He’s never complained about taking care of me, even if his friends tease him. He was willing to drop everything at the store when I had my meltdown, and he’s kept me safe from danger and from myself. It’s almost like he’s a guardian angel with everything he’s done for me. <br/>“What’s got you smiling silly girl?” I squeal as he softly tickles my side, giggling as he chuckles. <br/>“Nothin’.” I smile as he just hums. <br/>“Uh Huh, suuure.” He draws out, kissing the top of my head. “Silly silly girl.” He just chants softly, before pulling me free from the high chair. “Let's get a start on today.” And I just nod easily against his shoulder, happy with my life for once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Big Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, you’re just a snuggle bug this morning.” Andy chuckles as he hugs me back. I just giggle happily, latching my arms tightly around him as he grins. “Come on silly, let Daddy get you dressed. Jake and Inna are going to come over in a few.” He hums as he manages to get me to let go of him. I’m obedient, doing as he needs to help get me dressed for the day quicker. I barely squirm as he brushes my hair, putting it up in pigtails with bows. He only dresses me in a short dress, commenting that it’s hot and we may go outside. Course I’m over the moon with the idea of getting into the warm sun, so caught up in my thoughts I don’t hear the doorbell ring. <br/>“Hey Jake, Inna.” Andy greets them in the doorway, and I’m quickly trying to peak and see Inna. I hope she’s little, I want to play! <br/>“Hey man, what’s up?” Jake sounds happy, but my smile falls a little seeing Inna. She’s dressed biggish and doesn’t look like she wants to play. She’s wearing tight jeans and a tight shirt, her hair in a high ponytail and she’s wearing makeup. <br/>“Not much, just waiting for you guys.” Andy says as they come fully into the living room. I’m quick to Andy’s side as he sits down on the couch, unsure what’s going on but knowing I want him. <br/>“Well, little missy couldn’t decide what to wear like a big girl, and had to have me help.” Jake rolls his eyes as he sits and lounges back, Inna huffing. <br/>“I am a big girl.” She protests and Jake hums. <br/>“You’re going to prove that to me today.” Is all he says as Andy rubs my back gaining my attention. <br/>“Inna is going to take care of you for a bit okay? She wants to be a big sister, but to do that she needs to know how to take care of a little cutie like you.” Andy explains softly, chuckling as I tilt my head. “You’re gonna be a good girl for Inna, right?” He asks and I quickly nod. “Good girl.” He hums, kissing the top of my head before giving me a soft nudge for me to go to Inna. <br/>“She hasn’t had breakfast yet, there are instructions on how to make her bottle on the counter. She also has fruit afterward, you can give her either blueberries or grapes.” Andy instructs Inna how nods quickly. <br/>“Got it.” And she’s gone in a flash. I’m kind of curious as to how well she will do, following behind. <br/>“Inna, are babies supposed to be in the kitchen?” Jakes’s voice calls from the living room, making her jump and spill a little milk. <br/>“No…” She trails off, quickly pausing what she’s doing to take my hand and bring me back to the living room. “Stay here, okay?” She tells me after making me sit on the couch. I nod slowly, unsure whose rules we’re following. I don’t know the extent of Jake’s rules for Inna, just that he’s mean. I look to Andy to try and figure out what to do, but he’s not looking at me. <br/>Eventually, Inna comes back with a bottle, sitting beside me and pausing for a second. She pulls me onto her lap with a little of a struggle but manages to get us both in a position that’s comfy. And I behave for her, latching onto the nipple quickly and hungrily, keeping still on her lap as I drink. The two men talking to each other and enjoying each other’s company as Inna takes care of me, watching closely to make sure I don’t choke. I even let her hand feed me grapes, even though that’s not what Andy typically does. But neither of the men mention it and just let it be. <br/>“Now Inna, you just need to keep an eye on her and make sure she stays out of trouble. She’s allowed an episode of sesame street after breakfast, and then you get some toys for her to play with.” Andy instructs as Inna nods, grabbing the TV remote and finding the cartoon, and putting it on for me. She even gets me a sippy cup after sitting me on the rug in front of the TV. <br/>“Now go ahead and take care of some of the dishes for Mr. Andy, okay? If you’re a big sister you’re going to have chores to do.” Jake says. <br/>“Yes Daddy.” She nods, quickly trotting out the room. <br/>It was pretty peaceful for a while, being allowed to immerse myself in my limited TV time I get before she was bringing me some stuffed toys to play with. I felt a little bad since they were making her do chores. Nothing back-breaking, but they wouldn’t let her sit with them. She was made to do dishes and dust and fold some laundry that Andy had been doing. I wanted to get up and help but when I attempted to leave the spot I was told to stay in, they made Inna quickly lead me back and have her give me a light warning not to move. So I watched her mostly while hugging Dahlia to my chest. <br/>Soon though the TV was shut off and Inna was setting some dolls in front of me, telling me to stay put and play. She looked tired, her make-up a little out of place and her hair a little undone. I was starting to feel bad, even Andy would take breaks. I think they are purposely trying to sabotage her. Unfortunately, there isn’t anything I can do without getting myself in trouble as well. I still tried to be good, dressing and even playing with the dolls. I could almost swear I saw Innas envious look as swept the kitchen. <br/>This went on for a while, long enough they even made Inna fetch them drinks so they didn’t have to do anything. Eventually, noon started to come, Andy glancing at his phone as he sat up some more.<br/>“Inna.” He calls for her, and she’s quick to be in front of him. “It’s almost lunch, but first Maggie is going to need a change. Go get her a new diaper and wipes from the nursery.” He instructs as she nods quickly and scampers off. <br/>“Can you put your toys up sweetheart?” Andy asks me and I nod, quickly doing so. Inna is back before I’m done, but I can hear what’s going on. <br/>“Do you know how to change a diaper, Inna?” Andy asks.<br/>“With how many she has worn she should.” Jake laughs, Innas face going red, but she nods. <br/>“Then go ahead and get Maggie changed before lunch.” Andy says, and it’s like we are both connected as we react.<br/>“No!” We startle each other but are both equally horrified.<br/>“Do...Do I have to? It’s icky.” Inna asks as the two men chuckle.<br/>“You want to be a big sister right? Changing diapers will be part of being a big sister.” Jake says. Tears are building in my eyes as I’m quick up to my feet. Andy motions for me to come to him, but that is not happening with this going on. <br/>“Daddy! I don’t want to!” I think Inna is also at her breaking point, but she doesn’t run like I do. <br/>“Maggie!” Andy calls as I run out of the room towards my own room. I’m barely okay with him changing me, no way is anyone else doing it. “Maggie you do not run from me.” Andy is scolding me before I can get the door shut, grabbing me and landing a few solid swats on my thigh. He grabs something from the changing table as he drags me back out to the living room where Inna is in tears. <br/>“Inna, I’m going to ask one more time. Do you want to change the baby’s diaper like a big girl or do you want to be put back in diapers?” Jake asks her seriously. <br/>“I can’t!” She whines, her foot stomping down as Jake shakes his head. <br/>“Andy, do you mind?” He asks as Andy shakes his head waving him off.<br/>“Go for it.” Is all he says as I’m set down. He keeps ahold of me as he forces me to the ground. I’m not as upset considering my friend won’t be seeing me like that. I feel bad that I got her in trouble though. <br/>“Now you know running like that is naughty Magnolia.” Andy scolds me as I finally see what he’s holding. It’s the stupid shoes Jinxx got me, the ones where it’s impossible/painful to walk. “You’re going to wear these for a bit.” Is all he says, forcing them on my feet before he’s grabbing the diaper Inna had gotten for me earlier. “Now let’s get you changed, and then some little girls need lunch.” He hums like this is all normal. <br/>As Andy is finishing up, Jake comes back with a teary eyed Inna. She’s just in a diaper and her shirt, and I blush almost as much as she does, looking away as Andy pulls me up into his arms. <br/>“There we go, back to having our sweet little girls.” Andy hums happily, smiling at Jake. <br/>“Mm, hopefully, our time won’t be wasted again with little girls thinking they’re big girls.” Jake says as he nudges Inna. <br/>“Hopefully not.” Andy chuckles. “Now why don’t you two stay here while we get you some num nums.” He grins setting me down, satisfied at how quickly I’m down on my butt. Yeah, no, these shows do not feel good. <br/>The guys walk to the kitchen and I look over at Inna who is drying her eyes. She is a sad sight, but I still don’t feel too bad about the situation. <br/>“I’m sorry.” I say quietly as she looks up at me. <br/>“It’s okay. It kinda sucked anyway.” She shrugs quietly as I smile. I’m glad I still have her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>